90 días después
by AuraBelmont
Summary: Si las cosas hubiesen tomado un rumbo diferente, todo sería distinto. Elecciones simples, pueden cambiar toda una vida. Sabiendo todo lo que está en juego, ¿cuál será la decisión final de Light Yagami cuando descubra la verdad? [Yaoi. Leer la nota de autora.]
1. Prólogo: 90 días después

**N/A:** Un **AU** es un **universo alternativo** donde las tramas y sucesos transcurren de forma diferente al canon original de la novela, película, serie o videojuego. Los personajes actuarán en consecuencia de estas modificaciones.

Esto es un fanfic **yaoi** con ligeros toques de **lemon** (nada particularmente explícito). Si no eres fan de este género, te recomiendo que no lo leas. También advierto que habrá capítulos exageradamente cortos en comparación a otros, que parecerán demasiado largos, a fin de hacer ciertos momentos de la trama más llevaderos.

 **Todos los personajes, objetos y organizaciones pertenecen a Death Note.**

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **90 días después**

* * *

" _Yo no soy Kira… Yo no soy Kira…_ "

Esas eran las únicas palabras coherentes que podía pensar Light Yagami tras unos sucesos tan impactantes como confusos, con los que, esperaba, se hubiese demostrado de sobras su inocencia, o al menos hubieran conseguido disipar las dudas que residían en la cabeza de L. Era consciente de que la vigilancia era necesaria, por lo que había guardado silencio en cuanto a tener que esposarse con él, pero en su fuero interno le parecía del todo innecesario llegar a tal extremo, incluso absurdo. El verdadero asesino estaba aún ahí fuera, lo lógico era centrar todos los esfuerzos en investigarlo, en lugar de perder tiempo indagando en dos sospechosos ya descartados, en este caso, él y Misa.

Pero claro, era el mayor detective de todos los tiempos. Tratar de comprender lo que pasaba por su mente era un reto tan imposible de superar como el logro de verlo dormir, si es que alguna vez lo hacía. De cualquier modo, el día había sido largo y agotador, junto al hecho de haber estado encerrado prácticamente un mes, además de haber tenido que mudarse al edificio del cuartel de investigación, que hacía las veces de hotel para ellos; cerrar los ojos, dormir un poco y tratar de descansar bien era lo menos que podía intentar.

Incluso si eso consistía en soportar la mirada de Ryuzaki clavada en su nuca durante toda la noche. Con el ceño fruncido, el castaño alargó la mano hacia la lámpara de la mesilla de noche para encenderla, volviéndose segundos después para cruzar miradas con él.

—Ryuzaki… — musitó, llevándose una mano al rostro. Observó el reloj de reojo; eran más de las tres y media de la madrugada —. Entiendo que tienes que mantenerme bajo vigilancia, pero, ¿es necesario hacerlo incluso a estas horas?

—Vaya, sí que es tarde — repuso él, que ni siquiera perdió el contacto visual para comprobar la hora —. Discúlpame, Light. Debo haberme quedado ensimismado.

—¿Ensimismado? No te has movido ni un milímetro — Light resopló. La actitud de su compañero desde que habían sido esposados resultaba un tanto inusual, no paraba de echarle miradas imposibles de descifrar, y esperaba cada respuesta suya como si analizase minuciosamente cada palabra, cada gesto. Le ponía de los nervios —. ¿Podrías hacer el favor de… mirar a otro lado? No te ofendas, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, me gustaría descansar, y tenerte mirando fijamente es un tanto incómodo.

—Claro, cómo no — contestó el azabache, acompañando sus palabras con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Gracias — musitó el contrario, volviendo a tumbarse.

Apagó nuevamente la luz, y cerró los ojos. A los pocos segundos, sintió movimiento en las sábanas, por lo que dedujo que el detective debía haberse sentado al borde de la cama, en su típica postura de cuclillas, probablemente de espaldas a él. Decidido a no darle más vueltas por esa noche, hizo todos los esfuerzos posibles por quedarse dormido.

Lo que él no alcanzaba a imaginar eran los contradictorios pensamientos que se entremezclaban como mil voces hablando al mismo tiempo en la cabeza de L. Resultaba tan difícil asimilar que estaba equivocado en sus deducciones, que Light no solamente no era Kira, sino que Misa Amane tampoco era el segundo Kira, y que ahora el verdadero asesino volvía a estar lejos de ser atrapado. Regresaban a la línea de salida, una vez tras otra, un pensamiento frustrante para un cerebro que trabajaba en base a corazonadas.

Sin embargo, lo más chocante era, sin duda alguna, el repentino cambio de actitud en el joven que ahora dormía plácidamente a su lado. ¿Dónde estaba esa frialdad, esa falta de escrúpulos que sentía cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban? Ahora sólo podía ver una sinceridad tan fuerte que hacía daño. Un chico honesto que deseaba la justicia casi tanto como él mismo. Suspiró, llevándose el pulgar a los labios y dejando que sus orbes se perdiesen en algún punto de la pared, inexpresivos; lo más seguro es que sus cavilaciones le llevasen toda la noche, y aún quedaba mucha por delante. Cooperar junto a quien creía su enemigo parecía la opción más lógica, de momento.

La investigación no había hecho más que comenzar para ellos.


	2. Día 1

**N/A:** Un **AU** es un **universo alternativo** donde las tramas y sucesos transcurren de forma diferente al canon original de la novela, película, serie o videojuego. Los personajes actuarán en consecuencia de estas modificaciones.

Esto es un fanfic **yaoi** con ligeros toques de **lemon** (nada particularmente explícito). Si no eres fan de este género, te recomiendo que no lo leas. También advierto que habrá capítulos exageradamente cortos en comparación a otros, que parecerán demasiado largos, a fin de hacer ciertos momentos de la trama más llevaderos.

 **Todos los personajes, objetos y organizaciones pertenecen a Death Note.**

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Día 1**

* * *

Domingo, si mal no recordaba. Aquella mañana empezó de manera tan apacible que estuvo a punto de pensar que todo lo vivido en los meses anteriores había sido únicamente un mal sueño del que acababa de despertarse, arropado por aquellas sábanas que olían recién lavadas, junto con una suave brisa que se colaba por la ventana. El despertador no sonó, obviamente, aunque estaba seguro de que era bastante temprano, por la poca luz que acertaba a vislumbrar entre sus párpados semi cerrados. Conteniendo un pequeño bostezo, el joven universitario se pasó una mano por la cara, retiró poco a poco las sábanas, y abrió los ojos…

… únicamente para encontrarse con un rostro de orbes ojerosos que le devolvía la mirada a una distancia demasiado escasa, para su gusto. El sobresalto fue tal, que no fue capaz de contener una exclamación de sorpresa, en lo que se incorporaba tan de golpe que su cabeza chocó con la de Ryuzaki, tirándolo al suelo. Creía estar acostumbrado a sus excentricidades, mas, ahora que estaban esposados y debían compartir las veinticuatro horas de los días venideros, tendría que hacerse a convivir con él de una manera más íntima. Sus esperanzas de que todo hubiese sido fantasía se disiparon tan pronto como el dolor de su frente se hizo palpable, recordándole que estaba vivo, y bien despierto.

—¡Ryuzaki! — exclamó, con una mano en la frente, luchando porque sus ojos no se empañasen, a causa del dolor —. ¿¡Pero se puede saber qué estabas…!?

—Perdona, Light — se excusó el nombrado, quien se levantó lentamente del suelo, aparentemente sin muestra alguna de daño —. En algún momento tras el amanecer, me quedé mirándote. Parecías tener un mal sueño, a ratos.

El castaño se debatía entre tratar de mantener la calma y prohibirle terminantemente al detective acercarse a él a más de dos metros — la longitud de las cadenas, básicamente — mientras estuviese durmiendo. Presionó el puente de su nariz con el índice y el pulgar, sopesando ambas opciones como perfectamente válidas.

—Lo siento, pero no me parece razón suficiente — musitó al final, con voz ahogada. Era poco partidario de ese tipo de expresiones, pero sólo imaginar que había sido observado durante, al menos, dos horas, mientras conciliaba el sueño, daba auténtico mal rollo.

—Sea como fuere, es hora de ponerse en marcha. Tenemos mucho que investigar — respondió, imprimiendo a su tono, casi inconscientemente, unas notas de resignación. Le ofreció la mano a su compañero, mirándolo fijamente —. ¿Quieres darte una ducha primero?

—Claro, cómo n… — a punto de aceptar su ofrecimiento, Yagami se detuvo a medio camino. ¿Ducharse? Cómo, ¿con Ryuzaki tan cerca?

—De hecho, a mí tampoco me vendría mal ducharme… — añadió, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, pensativo.

De alguna forma, sus mejillas empezaban a sentirse cálidas. Quería creer que se debía a las todavía presentes brumas del sueño, puede que al golpe en la cabeza.

Debió notarse la consternación en su rostro, pues Ryuzaki pronto se apresuró a negar con ambas manos, componiendo una media sonrisa socarrona.

—Eh, eh, vamos, que estaba bromeando. Creía que era el procedimiento social adecuado, en estos casos… — dijo, encogiendo los hombros.

—Si no te conociera, diría que te estás quedando conmigo — casi protestó Light, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Puedo decir lo mismo — repuso el detective, en un tono un tanto más serio.

Un silencio incómodo se alzó segundos después de que Ryuzaki pronunciase esas palabras, cuyo significado iba mucho más allá de lo que daba a entender, y eso Light lo sabía perfectamente. Una vez más, los orbes color café del muchacho se cruzaron con los negros de su compañero, pero los de Yagami no mentían; se hallaba plenamente desconcertado ante la actitud ajena, desconocedor de lo que pretendía ver o demostrar con todo aquello. Así debió reflejarlo en su expresión, ya que, tras unos minutos de minuciosa inspección, el azabache dejó escapar un suspiro que sonaba casi deprimido, tomó la toalla del reposabrazos del sofá con su mano derecha, y se la lanzó. El castaño la tomó al vuelo, mas, incapaz de comprender qué acababa de suceder, se quedó estático, como en blanco. Su limbo personal fue interrumpido tras un carraspeo, cuyo único objetivo era sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

—Vamos, Light. Nos esperan unos exhaustivos días de trabajo de ahora en adelante en la oficina.


	3. Día 3

**N/A:** Un **AU** es un **universo alternativo** donde las tramas y sucesos transcurren de forma diferente al canon original de la novela, película, serie o videojuego. Los personajes actuarán en consecuencia de estas modificaciones.

Esto es un fanfic **yaoi** con ligeros toques de **lemon** (nada particularmente explícito). Si no eres fan de este género, te recomiendo que no lo leas. También advierto que habrá capítulos exageradamente cortos en comparación a otros, que parecerán demasiado largos, a fin de hacer ciertos momentos de la trama más llevaderos.

 **Todos los personajes, objetos y organizaciones pertenecen a Death Note.**

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Día 3**

* * *

Si por exhaustivos días de trabajo se refería a pasar horas insufribles de no hacer absolutamente nada aparte de revisar documentos, además de antiguos archivos del caso que requerían ser adecuadamente archivados en sus respectivas categorías, todo ello cuando no tenían que estar pendientes de las cámaras, había dado en el clavo por completo. Había cierto ajetreo, eso era innegable, su padre y Matsuda no paraban de ir de un lugar a otro, entre trayendo más pilas de papeles junto con los dulces que se le iban antojando a Ryuzaki, pero quitando eso, podía decirse de forma abierta que la oficina estaba muerta, no tenían siquiera un hilo del que empezar a tirar. Eso pensaba Light mientras sus ojos pasaban a toda velocidad por las interminables listas de las víctimas de los últimos días, buscando un cabo suelto, una conexión palpable que los ayudase a avanzar en sus pesquisas. Si al menos hubiesen descubierto ya cómo hacía Kira para matar…

En otro orden de cosas, el ambiente depresivo que rodeaba a su compañero no ayudaba lo más mínimo ni contribuía a mantener el ánimo alto. El primer día prácticamente se le había pasado por alto, o quizá lo atribuyese al cansancio por tener que reabrir la investigación desde cero, sin embargo, ahora estaba seguro: algo malo le pasaba al detective. Se mostraba apático, sin fuerza, desinteresado en todo cuanto lo rodeaba, siendo sus únicas reacciones miradas furtivas que le lanzaba a Light, quien no sabía cómo interpretarlas, aumentando, eso sí, su incomodidad hacia él. Por momentos, se sentía otra vez confinado en aquella celda, observado día tras día, bajo la acusación de ser un asesino. Y pensar que hacía apenas dos escasos días que había abandonado ese infierno. " _Salir del fuego para caer en las brasas_ ", pensaba.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de tener que pasar obligatoriamente tiempo con Misa. Sin malas interpretaciones, no es que la chica le cayese mal, tenía el vago recuerdo de haberla conocido, de haberla recibido en su casa, pero tenía bastante claro que ella no le atraía de ningún modo. Trataba de ser amable, por supuesto, ya que se sentía mal si simplemente la rechazaba, puesto que ahora tenían que vivir casi puerta con puerta.

Al menos la llegada de la joven a escena lo libraba de ocupar su día exclusivamente con Ryuzaki y su inexplicable falta de motivación. Aunque la idea de estar con ellos dos en la misma habitación, vigilados por cámaras y micrófonos, tampoco le resultaba apetecible, y menos aún cuando comenzaron las preguntas, o más bien las insinuaciones, sobre que ellos dos eran, o fueron, Kira en algún momento. Maldijo su dichosa cabezonería en su interior, guardando un respetuoso silencio, por otro lado, mientras escuchaba las últimas deducciones que había sacado. Le doliese o no, debía admitir que tenían sentido, pues resumiendo, los dos jóvenes habrían transmitido su poder a otras personas y, en consecuencia, habrían perdido sus memorias sobre dichos sucesos. Light quería creer que lo recordaría si hubiese matado a tanta gente, pero teniendo en cuenta que el asesino podía cometer sus crímenes sin estar de cuerpo presente, ninguna teoría podía ser descartada, por inverosímil que fuese.

—Entonces, básicamente estás dando a entender que nos resultaría muy difícil, por no decir imposible, atrapar a Kira, puesto que en el momento de su captura transmitiría sus poderes a otra persona, ¿es eso lo que intentas decir? — inquirió, una vez el otro hubo terminado de hablar.

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo — replicó Ryuzaki, apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas —. Es por eso que estoy deprimido. No veo sentido a intentar cazarlo, puesto que supondría arriesgar nuestras vidas sin sentido alguno. Total, ¿para qué? Una vez encarcelado lo tendrá tan fácil como transferir sus dones y perder sus recuerdos.

—Hombre, pero… — se le escapó una mirada a Misa. Parecía seguir la conversación, aunque dudaba que se estuviese enterando de mucho. Sacudió la cabeza, suspirando —. No podemos dar por hecho que sea así, ¿no crees? Anímate.

Sonaba entre ridículo y patético intentar levantarle el ánimo con algo tan baladí como una mera posibilidad. La única reacción que logró fue que se llevase el pulgar a los labios, con una mirada aburrida dirigida a ningún sitio en particular.

—¿Que me anime…? Ya deberías saber que no puedo — contestó, con apenas un bufido sarcástico —. Creo que ni siquiera deberíamos tomarnos muchas molestias con esto. No hay nada que podamos hacer contra Kira.

La paciencia de Light estaba alcanzando su límite. Comprendía la frustración, la decepción de fallar en las conclusiones, pero lo que era incapaz de entender era esa falta total de ganas por continuar, únicamente porque se hubiese equivocado. ¿Tan rápido morían sus ganas de justicia? Ese no era el Ryuzaki que conocía. Se incorporó del sofá en el que estaba sentado, orientando su cuerpo hacia el del detective. Si hacía falta que le hiciese reaccionar por las malas, así sería.

—Ryuzaki… — musitó, apretando el puño con todas sus fuerzas.

Al nombrado apenas le dio tiempo a girar un poco la cabeza cuando el golpe fue asestado, con tal fuerza que fue impulsado hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared y de paso, arrastrando al causante consigo, dadas las cadenas que unían las muñecas de ambos. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, sorprendido de sentir un dolor tan real, mientras, de fondo, la joven idol chillaba a causa del susto y pisaba accidentalmente un trozo de la tarta que habían tirado, al volcar la mesa debido a tanto alboroto. Dirigió una mirada teñida de estupefacción a Light, frunciendo con tal levedad el ceño que casi no fue notable.

—Eso… duele — murmuró, limpiándose un pequeñísimo rastro de sangre de la comisura de los labios.

—¡Venga ya, Ryuzaki, no me vengas con estupideces! — exclamó el castaño, imprimiendo ira e indignación en sus palabras. Se aproximó hasta tenerlo lo bastante cerca para agarrarlo del cuello de la camiseta —. Tu teoría ha fallado, ¡y qué! ¿Ahora das la espalda a la investigación, te rindes a la primera de cambio a pesar de toda la gente que ha sufrido por culpa de Kira? ¿¡De esto te ha servido tenernos encerrados a mi padre, a Misa y a mí!?

—… Lo entiendo — respondió el azabache, tras una pausa, agachando la cabeza —. Pero, sea cual sea el motivo… — agregó, zafándose del agarre con asombrosa agilidad, para después golpear con la inusitada fuerza de una patada la mandíbula ajena. De nuevo, los gritos de Misa llenaron la estancia —. Ojo por ojo.

Esta vez, los dos cayeron sobre el sofá que momentos antes ocupaban, haciéndolo volcar por igual. En cuestión de dos minutos la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, y casi con seguridad quienes los observaban por las cámaras, se hallaban tan desconcertados, que no sabían qué hacer para solventar la situación.

—La verdad es que no me molesta tanto el hecho de haber fallado en mi deducción, como el hecho de que el caso no ha podido resolverse sólo por averiguar que vosotros sois Kira — la voz de Ryuzaki se alzó de nuevo, fría, implacable, mientras esperaba a que su rival se recuperase del golpe —, es por eso que, también, estoy decepcionado. ¿Acaso eres incapaz de comprender que sienta algo tan humano?

—Pues, para ser sincero, sí — replicó Light, en lo que se incorporaba, mirándolo fijamente, como si lo desafiase —. Porque, por lo que acabas de decir, no estarás satisfecho a menos que yo sea Kira.

—A menos que tú seas Kira… — repitió el detective, abriendo repentinamente mucho los ojos —. Sí… es posible que así sea. Acabo de darme cuenta… — hizo una pausa, correspondiendo la mirada de su contrincante, expectante —, de que deseaba que tú fueses Kira.

Aquello fue más de lo que el muchacho estaba dispuesto a soportar. Algo se rompió en su interior, desatando toda la furia que había estado conteniendo, no sólo durante la pelea, sino, durante el injustificado mes de confinamiento que había tenido que pasar. Golpeó de nuevo la cara de su compañero, esta vez en el centro, con tanta fuerza que le dolieron los nudillos. Movimiento que no tardó en ser contestado por otra de las potentes patadas de Ryuzaki, atinando otra vez en pleno rostro, algo que estuvo cerca de tirarlo al suelo, pero se resistió. Acortó distancias entre ellos lo máximo que puedo, agarrándolo una vez más de los pliegues de la ropa, levantando amenazante el brazo, y entonces, cuando estaban los dos a punto de volver a golpearse, el teléfono de la habitación sonó, haciéndolos detenerse de golpe.

Ryuzaki fue mucho más rápido que él, soltándolo en el acto y acercándose al aparato para contestar. Light no sabía qué cara poner, hacía muchos años que no se dejaba llevar de esa manera, y el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Un extraño dolor se había asentado en su interior, un malestar que no sabía a qué atribuir. Cuando el teléfono volvió a colgarse, tan pronto como había sonado, levantó la mirada, con una ceja alzada con curiosidad.

—¿Se puede saber quién era? — preguntó, pretendiendo un tono de voz indiferente.

—Nada, Matsuda con sus tonterías de siempre — respondió de igual modo Ryuzaki, poniéndose en pie.

—Bah… déjalo, el pobre no da para más — agregó Light. Le pareció vislumbrar un amago de sonrisa en el rostro contrario.

Una agitada Misa se acercó tras eso a él, mirándolo con profunda preocupación. Con un pañuelo, le limpió la cara; él poco pudo hacer aparte de esquivar su mirada, avergonzado por semejante espectáculo.

—Deberías ir a cambiarte de ropa, Light. Estás todo manchado… — la chica suspiró, pasando a una actitud alegre y despreocupada —. ¡Tranquilo, le pediré a Matsu que me ayude a recoger esto! Nuestra próxima cita será mejor, te lo prometo.

—Gracias, Misa — acertó a contestar él, rascándose la mejilla —. Y… Perdón por todo esto.

Los dos hombres abandonaron la habitación para dirigirse a la suya propia, sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra en todo el trayecto. Estaban hechos un asco, desde luego. Sucios, sudorosos, y magullados a más no poder, mientras que en el caso de Light, ese malestar en su pecho parecía haberse asentado. No se disipó ni cuando estuvieron en su dormitorio, lejos de miradas ajenas, puesto que Ryuzaki seguía estando allí. Él siempre estaba allí.

Se despojó poco a poco de toda la ropa que cubría su parte superior, toda rasgada y arrugada por la pelea. Tocó los pocos rasguños realmente visibles que tenía, con un resoplido cansado. No sabía cómo, sus orbes habían acabado por humedecerse, demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo, demasiadas situaciones de estrés para asimilarlas todas juntas. Por una vez, tenía que dejar su orgullo atrás, admitir que no estaba hecho de acero. Que él también sentía… y le dolían las cosas.

En especial las cosas hirientes que decía alguien que le importaba.

—Ryuzaki — susurró, con un hilo de voz. Sabía que le escucharía de todos modos.

—Yagami — contestó él.

Así le llamaba cuando empleaba ese tono distante. El malestar se hizo más intenso. Hubiese preferido que no respondiese.

—Yo… — tragó saliva. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, las palabras le salían ahogadas, apenas audibles. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo desmesurado para alzar un poquito la voz —. Lo siento.

—… ¿Lo sientes? — aquello sí pareció pillarlo desprevenido. Se volvió hacia Light, estupefacto.

—No intento justificarme — se apresuró a explicar el joven, desviando su mirada —. Estás actuando como un crío, te lo merecías — añadió, totalmente en serio —. Pero quiero que te imagines, durante un segundo, lo… lo doloroso que es que desees que yo sea él. Un… un vulgar asesino — se le quebró la voz al final de la frase, y necesitó morderse el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas. Maldito momento de debilidad —. Yo no soy Kira, Ryuzaki, maldita sea. ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?

—Light…

Aunque el vulnerable pareciese él en ese momento, el propio L se encontraba desarmado ante una situación que jamás habría podido predecir. Sonaba tan sincero, tan dolido… Por un momento se olvidó de Kira, del caso, y de todo, teniendo ojos únicamente para el joven que tenía ante sí. Lamentó haberle dedicado unas palabras tan duras escasos minutos atrás, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Se acercó un par de pasos a su amigo, incapaz de buscar sus ojos para cruzar miradas con él.

—Se me dan fatal las palabras, Light — musitó, jugueteando con su cabello —. ¿Qué debería hacer en una situación así…?

—¿Me lo estás preguntando de verdad, o es una broma? — se indignó el chico, con una mezcla de bufido y una risa.

—Sería incapaz de bromear en una situación así — la seriedad de su voz provocó inevitablemente el contacto visual, el cual se forzó a mantener, a fin de sonar sincero —. Siento… lo que te he dicho antes.

—¿Iba en serio? — preguntó Light, entrecerrando los ojos. Algo le decía que se arrepentiría de haber preguntado eso.

—En parte, sí — admitió Ryuzaki, ahora sí, desviando la vista —. Por otro lado… no. Es difícil de explicar, y a mí no se me da particularmente bien.

—Es igual. Creo que te he entendido — el castaño no pudo más que suspirar, dejándose caer en el borde de la cama, pasándose las manos por el cabello. El dolor disminuyó un tanto…

—Light — musitó Ryuzaki, que se sentó a su lado, entrelazando los dedos de sus pies —, ¿quieres un abrazo?

La pregunta fue tan de repente y tan aleatoria, que pilló al joven con la guardia baja, y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese incómodo rubor en sus mejillas. Viendo que era incapaz de responder, el detective simplemente se arrimó un poco más, rodeándolo con los brazos; había leído en más de una ocasión que aquello podía resultar reconfortante.

—¿Mejor? — insistió, pegando su cabeza con la ajena, en un intento por enmendar su agravio.

—Ryu… — el joven Yagami tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerzas para no mostrar nerviosismo, inspirando profundamente antes de hablar —. Esto… ¿no crees que esta situación puede resultar un poco violenta?

—¿Violenta? — repitió el azabache, sin comprender.

—Vamos a ver, Ryuzaki. Que estemos sobre la cama…, el hecho de que nada me cubre de cintura para arriba, el hecho de que seamos dos hombres — abochornado, el rubor de sus pómulos se intensificó —. ¿Atas cabos tú solo?

—Vamos, Light, no hay nada de malo en que seamos hombres — repuso él, que, a pesar de ello, se separó —. Sólo intentaba hacerte sentir mejor.

—Te… agradezco el gesto — musitó Light, sacudiendo la cabeza, confundido por sus palabras.

Sonaron unas suaves campanadas, acababan de dar las diez de la noche. ¿Tanto tiempo habían pasado ahí metidos? Se le había pasado volando. Lo que antes era malestar ahora se había convertido en una sensación muy diferente, más porque de pronto era consciente de que realmente le habían dolido las palabras de Ryuzaki durante la pelea. Sacudió la cabeza. Lo consideraba un buen amigo, además de profesarle una profunda admiración, como era natural. Debía tratarse únicamente de eso, ¿no es cierto? Quería trabajar con él plenamente libre de sospecha.

Haría de encontrar a Kira una meta personal, en adelante.

—Venga, vayamos a tomar algo de cena. Los demás estarán preocupados por lo que ha pasado antes — comentó, impulsándose para reincorporarse de la cama.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Y qué puedo decir… admito que tanto ejercicio físico me ha abierto el apetito — coincidió Ryuzaki, imitando su acción.

Una risita se le escapó al más joven, ganándose una mirada extrañada del detective, quien preguntó:

—¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso, Light?

—Nada, es que… — con un agitado movimiento de mano, negó un par de veces, aún mostrando una pequeña sonrisa complacida —. Me alegra que estés de mejor humor.

En esta ocasión fue al azabache al que le tocó ruborizarse, aunque fue un sonrojo pequeño, casi imperceptible.


	4. Día 5

**N/A:** Un **AU** es un **universo alternativo** donde las tramas y sucesos transcurren de forma diferente al canon original de la novela, película, serie o videojuego. Los personajes actuarán en consecuencia de estas modificaciones.

Esto es un fanfic **yaoi** con ligeros toques de **lemon** (nada particularmente explícito). Si no eres fan de este género, te recomiendo que no lo leas. También advierto que habrá capítulos exageradamente cortos en comparación a otros, que parecerán demasiado largos, a fin de hacer ciertos momentos de la trama más llevaderos.

 **Todos los personajes, objetos y organizaciones pertenecen a Death Note.**

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Día 5**

* * *

Pasaron un par de días sin demasiado ajetreo, tranquilos a pesar del nulo avance existente en el caso Kira. Mientras que todos trabajaban en sus respectivas obligaciones, Light estudiaba casos de muertes aisladas que pudieran atribuirse al afamado asesino de una u otra forma, aunque por el momento sólo tuviese pequeñas conjeturas que no le llevaban a ningún sitio. Afortunadamente, el ánimo de su compañero parecía haber mejorado positivamente, puesto que lo había visto investigando por su cuenta también. Eso era bueno, le daba a él mismo fuerzas para seguir adelante con todo aquello.

Esa misma tarde, mientras descansaban, jugaron al ajedrez. En el lado de Ryuzaki quedaban pocas piezas, prácticamente sepultadas bajo una montaña de cubos de azúcar que ya no cabían en su taza de café; en el lado de Light aún había unas pocas más, pero no se estaba confiando, ni muchísimo menos. Ese juego no era de sus favoritos para pasar el rato, pero, por algún motivo, el detective había insistido. Quizá por la tranquilidad que acompañaba a la partida, lo que hacía inusitadamente agradable la compañía.

—Vaya, vaya, Ryuzaki — comentó Watari, con una sonrisa, acercándose a los dos con una bandeja con más café, y algunos dulces. Dejó una pequeña tarta en el lado del castaño, quien se lo agradeció con un gesto de cabeza y una suave sonrisa por igual —, vas a tener que llevar cuidado si no quieres que el joven Yagami te gane.

—Desde que sé jugar, sólo he perdido contra ti, Watari — contestó él, tomando los dulces con la izquierda, sin mirar, mientras con la derecha movía ficha —. Jaque.

—Pero uno nunca debe mostrarse demasiado confiado — repuso el mayordomo, con un tono de voz solemne, mientras Light movía y se posicionaba de nuevo en la ventaja.

—El ajedrez es un juego complejo y reflexivo, es difícil saber si vas a ganar — añadió el joven Yagami, cuya torre desapareció en beneficio de Ryuzaki —. La verdad es que hace tiempo que no juego, he perdido mucha práctica — admitió.

Watari asintió en silencio, terminando de servirles el café para, a continuación, marcharse tan sigiloso como había aparecido en escena. L se encontró a sí mismo fascinado con el modo de jugar de su contrincante, recordando irremediablemente aquel partido de tenis en el que uno y otro se habían mostrado reticentes a perder. Ahora, el chico estaba relajado, disfrutando del encuentro como cualquiera que jugase por mero entretenimiento; todo rastro de rivalidad se había esfumado como si jamás hubiese estado ahí en primer lugar.

—¿Prefieres jugar a otra cosa? No deseo que te aburras, Light — musitó entonces el azabache, volviendo a mover sus piezas.

—En absoluto — contestó él, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, antes de decidir su siguiente jugada —, contigo me divierto jugando a cualquier cosa, Ryuzaki… — su tono bajó con esas últimas palabras, como si hubiese sido consciente de lo que decía a mitad de frase. Carraspeó para tratar de disimular, realizando el que sería su último movimiento —. Jaque mate.

Absorto totalmente en la colocación final de las fichas restantes, a Ryuzaki le costó un rato todavía asimilar que acababa de perder, no mostrando sorpresa en ningún momento, si es que la susodicha se produjo. Parpadeó, tratando de analizar algo en su juego que lo llevase a una explicación razonable, más allá de la hipótesis de que él fue Kira, y ya no lo era, de ahí el cambio brusco de personalidad. Definitivamente, ya no era ni la sombra del joven universitario que había conocido meses atrás. Era muy extraño, pero…

 _Le gustaba ese nuevo Light Yagami._

Una amplia sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, extendiendo la mano por encima del tablero para estrecharla con la de su amigo.

—Jaque mate — repitió.


	5. Día 11

**N/A:** Un **AU** es un **universo alternativo** donde las tramas y sucesos transcurren de forma diferente al canon original de la novela, película, serie o videojuego. Los personajes actuarán en consecuencia de estas modificaciones.

Esto es un fanfic **yaoi** con ligeros toques de **lemon** (nada particularmente explícito). Si no eres fan de este género, te recomiendo que no lo leas. También advierto que habrá capítulos exageradamente cortos en comparación a otros, que parecerán demasiado largos, a fin de hacer ciertos momentos de la trama más llevaderos.

 **Todos los personajes, objetos y organizaciones pertenecen a Death Note.**

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Día 11**

* * *

Continuaban pasando los días, sin más novedades que la frustración creciente de Light al encontrarse una vez tras otra en un callejón sin salida. Estaba dispuesto a sufrir esa tortura en lugar de Ryuzaki, decidido a no volver a verlo deprimido si es que podía evitarlo; por ello, cargaba con todo el peso del caso a sus espaldas, sin pedir ayuda ni consejo a nadie. Tal vez pecase de soberbia, pero creía que podía apañarse sin necesidad del resto de los miembros del cuartel, que ya bastante tenían manteniendo todo lo demás en orden. En especial Matsuda, quien, aparte de policía, se encargaba de ser el mánager de Misa.

Sin embargo, las miradas fijas que le dirigía el detective de cuando en cuando sí conseguían desconcentrarlo, más teniendo en cuenta que solían durar varios minutos, casi sin pestañear.

—¿No hemos tenido una charla ya sobre eso de mirar así a la gente? — casi gruñó, enterrando la cara entre sus manos. Estaba hecho polvo.

—Es que te noto tenso — respondió Ryuzaki, llevándose una fresa llena de nata a la boca, relamiéndose los dedos después —, y me preocupa que eso tenga efectos negativos en tu rendimiento.

—Estoy bien, Ryuzaki — repuso Light, con un pesado suspiro de resignación. Sentía aún aquella mirada de ojos negros clavada en su persona.

—Vaya, ¿no será que has acumulado mucha tensión durante estos meses? — insistió el azabache, jugueteando con el tenedor en la tarta, pensativo —. Ah, claro… ya entiendo. Un chico de tu edad, todo el día aquí metido. Lamento que tenga que ser de este modo, no imaginas cuánto.

—Te digo que estoy bien, no es nada de eso — musitó el joven, entre dientes. ¿Cuánto pensaba insistir sobre el tema?

—Entonces, sólo puede ser… — prosiguió Ryuzaki, haciendo un significativo silencio, que tenía como único objetivo lograr que su compañero lo mirase, cosa que sucedió tras unos segundos —. Por supuesto, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Apenas puedes ver a Misa, ni tienes momentos de intimidad plenos. Acabas de salir de la adolescencia, es normal que tengas ese tipo de necesidades…

Con cada palabra, los ojos de Light se abrían un poquito más, mostrando abiertamente su incredulidad, además de su total incomodidad. No sabía cómo, pero últimamente cualquier cosa conseguía que se pusiera nervioso, o sintiese vergüenza, cuando él nunca había sido así, en especial si giraba en torno al detective. En efecto, todo era a causa de ese hombre y su dichosa falta de tacto, hablando sin tapujos, ni filtro alguno. Estaba poco acostumbrado a esa clase de comportamiento.

—… bueno, por mí no te cortes, ya sabes — continuó, ya que no había parado de hablar ni durante las cavilaciones ajenas —. Si quieres incluso puedo pedir que nos alarguen la cadena para poder estar fuera de la habitación mientras tú…

—¡Ryuzaki! — exclamó el castaño, levantándose de golpe de la silla. Nunca, en toda su vida, había estado tan rojo —. ¡Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas, corta el rollo! ¡Te he digo que es otra cosa!

—¿A qué viene ponerse así? Es algo totalmente natural — replicó el otro, alzando una ceja, sin comprender —. Venga, Light, que yo también he tenido tu edad. No hay necesidad de avergonzarse.

" _¡Esto ya es demasiado…!_ " Pensó Light, tapándose la boca con la mano, y desviando, inevitablemente, la mirada, para no tener que sostenerla con Ryuzaki. En ocasiones llegaba a creer que lo hacía todo a propósito para sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Ah, entiendo… Quizá prefieres que te deje a solas con Misa — añadió, unos minutos más tarde, al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

Lo que le faltaba, que sacase el tema de Misa. Entornó la mirada, volviendo a suspirar, sintiéndose agotado de pronto.

—Mira, Ryuzaki, te lo repetiré por última vez: estoy bien. En segundo lugar, aunque fuera lo que tú dices, no utilizaría a Misa para algo tan despreciable — musitó, repentinamente serio —. Llámame anticuado, pero creo que eso es algo que debería estar reservado para las personas que de verdad se quieren.

—Pero Misa es tu novia, ¿no? — inquirió el contrario, ladeando la cabeza.

—Ya he dicho mil veces que no — contestó Light, de mala manera, inspirando hondo para mantener la calma —. Lo único que ella hizo fue entrarme a saco y decir que había tenido un flechazo conmigo. Sea lo que sea que tiene en la cabeza respecto a mí, ella y yo… no somos novios.

—Vaya, ¿me lo estás diciendo en serio? — volvió a insistir el azabache, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para mirar aún más fijamente a Light a los ojos.

—Totalmente en serio — concluyó el joven, dándole el perfil para poder devolver su atención a su trabajo, dando por finalizada aquella absurda conversación.

Quizá por eso no pudo apreciar la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que se había formado en los labios de Ryuzaki, sin que él fuera consciente siquiera.


	6. Día 17

**N/A:** Un **AU** es un **universo alternativo** donde las tramas y sucesos transcurren de forma diferente al canon original de la novela, película, serie o videojuego. Los personajes actuarán en consecuencia de estas modificaciones.

Esto es un fanfic **yaoi** con ligeros toques de **lemon** (nada particularmente explícito). Si no eres fan de este género, te recomiendo que no lo leas. También advierto que habrá capítulos exageradamente cortos en comparación a otros, que parecerán demasiado largos, a fin de hacer ciertos momentos de la trama más llevaderos.

 **Todos los personajes, objetos y organizaciones pertenecen a Death Note.**

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Día 17**

* * *

Los siguientes días podían resumirse en tímidas tomas de contacto entre ellos dos, aprovechando como buenamente podían las horas muertas para charlar, cosa que, de manera irremediable, provocaba que fueran conociéndose más poco a poco. Era increíble la de cosas que se podían averiguar sobre Ryuzaki sin que ello supusiera un riesgo a conocer su verdadero nombre, o algún otro dato relevante acerca de su identidad.

Siempre bajo el pseudónimo de L, con tan sólo ocho años de edad había logrado impedir que el mundo se sumiera de lleno en una Tercera Guerra Mundial, y tras eso, el resto de su infancia la había pasado en un orfanato. El hecho de que hablase sobre esos sucesos con absoluta parsimonia reflejaba en el fondo a una persona que se sentía terriblemente sola, apartada siempre de la sociedad por sus innatas habilidades como detective. Pero eso, únicamente era la punta del iceberg, muchos otros datos aleatorios habían sido revelados en ese tiempo, como que le encantaban los deportes, y que había practicado capoeira durante muchos años. También se consideraba lector acérrimo de novelas detectivescas y novelas negras — cuán sorprendente, irónicamente hablando —, y, para el desconcierto de Light, disfrutaba sobremanera de la ciencia ficción o la fantasía. Era muy cinéfilo, aunque poco dado a ver la televisión durante demasiado tiempo. Devorador compulsivo de dulces, pero eso ya lo sabían todos. Un gran soñador que creía en un futuro en que la justicia triunfase por encima de todas las cosas, caracterizado por la ingenuidad de un niño aún en edad de crecimiento. Hubiese seguido rememorando más y más cosas, pero casi con seguridad, habría estado horas contemplando el techo de la habitación mientras lo hacía, cosa que estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes. Pasaba la media hora ya desde que había amanecido, y simplemente no quería levantarse tan temprano para pasar — más — horas aún tirando de hilos que se rompían a medio camino. Claro que, tampoco podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo metido en la cama sin hacer nada, de modo que, tras mentalizarse para otro duro día de investigación, el joven Yagami apartó las sábanas, incorporándose por fin.

Su compañero, cómo no, había pasado la noche en vela archivando papeleo. Habían encontrado la forma de estar cómodos mientras Light dormía y Ryuzaki trabajaba en el pequeño escritorio que poseía la habitación, sobre el cual había desparramados tantos folios, vasos de café ya vacíos, y cubitos de azúcar, que era imposible vislumbrar un sólo centímetro de mesa. Típico de él, mantener las cosas en orden no era, precisamente, una de sus mayores virtudes, por muchas otras que poseyese.

—Buenos días, Ryuz…

Tuvo que detenerse, estupefacto, al ser consciente de que el otro no podía escucharle, ni lo haría, probablemente, puesto que se había quedado profundamente dormido, tal cual estaba sentado, sobre todos los documentos. Light no creía haber visto jamás una expresión tan apacible en su rostro, ni una respiración tan calmada; en verdad se le veía relajado, sumido en un reconfortante descanso. El joven fue incapaz de contener una sonrisa sincera, la escena se le antojaba entrañable, y supo que no sería tan desalmado como para despertarlo e ir a trabajar. Incluso los mejores se merecían un respiro.

Con un asentimiento para sí mismo, se acercó hasta la mesilla de noche, tomando el teléfono para llamar a la única persona que lo conocía lo bastante bien para entender que se quedarían allí hasta que despertase de forma natural.

—Buenos días, Watari — murmuró, en voz bastante baja, no queriendo arriesgarse a sobresaltar a su amigo —. Soy Yagami. Sí…, no es nada, trabajó hasta muy tarde y se ha quedado dormido. ¿Crees que sería posible…? — dejó que el mayordomo hablase, ampliando más la sonrisa, si era posible —. En efecto, estoy de acuerdo. Por favor, dígaselo a mi padre y los demás, iremos en cuanto se haya repuesto. Muchas gracias.

Colgó, exhalando un suspiro de alivio, antes de volver a girarse hacia el azabache, absorto por la situación. Fue consciente, más pronto que tarde, de que se estaba comportando igual que el detective cuando se quedaba mirándolo fijamente, y sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado por ese hecho. De cualquier modo, parecía lo bastante agotado como para poder tomarlo en brazos y tumbarlo en la cama, tal como estaba se despertaría con un dolor de cuello bastante intenso. En fin, por probar, que no quedase.

Se acercó, retirando primero la silla, con cuidado, permitiendo que la gravedad hiciese su trabajo impulsando el cuerpo de Ryuzaki hacia adelante, aprovechando para tomarlo entre sus brazos con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible. Levantarlo fue más sencillo de lo que había creído, pesaba realmente poco. Tampoco era una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta lo delgado que estaba. Lo tumbó con cuidado sobre el colchón, arropándolo acto seguido para que no cogiese frío. Tras eso, cogió el revoltijo de papeles aún sin clasificar que quedaban sobre el escritorio, y se los llevó a la cama, donde se sentó. Terminaría lo que él estaba haciendo por su cuenta, así le quitaría un poco de trabajo — ¿que hasta qué punto era eso positivo? Lo desconocía, pero estaba seguro de que pronto se quedarían incluso sin casos viejos por archivar, al ritmo que iban. Mejor no darle muchas vueltas a eso.

Volvió la mirada hacia su compañero una vez más, alargando impulsivamente el brazo para apartarle un mechón de pelo de la cara, casi con mimo. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Por qué haría una cosa semejante? Todo debía ser fruto de su reciente acercamiento. Investigar juntos era una cosa, conocer cosas sobre el otro, era pasar a otro nivel. Lo normal cuando empezabas a considerar a alguien tu amigo, sí, pero, ¿hasta qué punto ellos lo eran? ¿Se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas, quizá?

En esos momentos, se sentía extremadamente confuso. Debía tomar cartas en el asunto, lo más pronto posible…


	7. Día 20

**N/A:** Un **AU** es un **universo alternativo** donde las tramas y sucesos transcurren de forma diferente al canon original de la novela, película, serie o videojuego. Los personajes actuarán en consecuencia de estas modificaciones.

Esto es un fanfic **yaoi** con ligeros toques de **lemon** (nada particularmente explícito). Si no eres fan de este género, te recomiendo que no lo leas. También advierto que habrá capítulos exageradamente cortos en comparación a otros, que parecerán demasiado largos, a fin de hacer ciertos momentos de la trama más llevaderos.

 **Todos los personajes, objetos y organizaciones pertenecen a Death Note.**

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Día 20**

* * *

Sábado, ni siquiera el estar encerrado durante tanto tiempo en el cuartel conseguía que perdiese la cuenta de los días. Sabía que no había transcurrido ni siquiera un mes, sin embargo, ya se le estaba haciendo eterno. Veinte días desde que no veía a su madre ni a su hermana, sumido en obligaciones constantes, en monotonía constante, sin poder tomar el aire más que salir un rato a la azotea por las tardes y hacer un poco de ejercicio, más que nada para no perder la salud ni la buena forma.

Había tenido una charla bastante seria con Ryuzaki sobre sus malos hábitos en cuanto a dormir, y aunque por el momento sólo conseguía que echase breves siestas en el sofá de cuando en cuando, era un gran avance para contrarrestar que pudiera pasarse incluso tres días seguidos sin pegar ojo. Aún así, pese a sus preocupaciones respecto a su compañero, Light había tomado la determinación de distanciarse un poco de él, tras el reciente "incidente" al encontrárselo dormido. Era consciente de que el roce hacía el cariño, que no era únicamente por el hecho de estar esposados y trabajando codo con codo, pero precisamente porque sabía que había algo más, había tenido que tomar esa decisión. Aclarar cómo se sentía y por qué, las razones por las que desde hacía un tiempo se producían con tanta frecuencia las situaciones bochornosas e incómodas, e incluso el motivo por el que su corazón se aceleraba cuando intercambiaba miradas con el detective, resultaban prioritarios antes de seguir profundizando más en su relación con él. Intuía que, además, junto con las otras, se hallaba la explicación de esa necesidad incipiente de demostrarle que no era Kira, y que podía confiar en él.

Con todo eso en mente, creía estar preparado para comenzar otra laboriosa mañana. Se frotó los ojos para despejarse, apoyó una de las manos en el colchón, e intentó levantarse, encontrando que un peso extra le impedía parcialmente la movilidad. Abrió los párpados de golpe, echando un vistazo a su derecha.

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mantener las distancias así? Allí estaba Ryuzaki, durmiendo como un bebé, con la única pega de que dormía encima de él; poco le faltaba para abrazarlo cual peluche, aunque imaginar eso no ayudó a que el castaño se tranquilizase, más bien logró el efecto contrario. Carraspeó. Tampoco quería ser muy brusco despertándolo… El problema era que la cercanía resultaba sofocante. Más todavía tan de mañana, recién despierto, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Las mejillas ya le estaban ardiendo con tal intensidad que le dieron igual las delicadezas, cogió a su compañero por los hombros, zarandeándolo sin ningún cuidado.

—¡Ryuzaki! ¡Eh, Ryuzaki, despierta ahora mismo!

—¿Ah…? — la voz apagada del nombrado acertó a contestar todavía entre las brumas del sueño, abriendo los ojos tan despacio que parecía hacerlo a cámara lenta. Observó a Light, cuyo rostro se encontraba a peligrosos escasos centímetros del propio, y quién sabe si por las circunstancias o por la falta de raciocinio, un leve rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, dándole un aspecto inocente a la par que adorable que no ayudó al castaño a sobrellevar las cosas —. ¿Light…? ¿Qué pasa, qué hora es?

—¿Cómo que "qué pasa" y "qué hora es"? — replicó el chico, que hacía esfuerzos por no esconderse bajo las sábanas, y no por falta de ganas —. ¿A qué viene esto de encontrarte… tan pegado a mí?

—Bueno, era algo que tenía que pasar. Usar camas separadas sería contraproducente, y ya que insististe en que me tomase en serio esto de descansar… — el detective se encogió de hombros, sin darle más importancia —. Parece ser que me muevo mucho, ¿no?

—… Me babeas la ropa — gruñó Light, dándole un empujón para quitárselo de encima, ahora sí, levantándose de la cama.

Iba a proceder a quitarse la ropa para cambiarla por una más adecuada, pero difícil, por no decir imposible, disimular que le daba lo mismo que Ryuzaki se quedase mirándolo mientras lo hacía. Resopló, exasperado, revolviéndose el cabello de pura frustración, yendo directamente a por sus zapatos. La expresión de su compañero a su espalda pasaba de la incomprensión a la incredulidad total, algo que demostraba su pulgar en sus labios, gesto que solía emplear cuando algo escapaba a su entendimiento.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Light? — inquirió, imprimiendo cierta preocupación a sus palabras —. Desde hace unos días, estás muy… raro.

—¿Qué dices? Estoy como siempre — mintió el joven, estirando un poco los pliegues de su vestimenta, para que no se notase tanto que ni siquiera se había cambiado —. Vámonos, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

—Sí… supongo — musitó Ryuzaki, bajando un tanto la cabeza.

Algo en esa conversación no marchaba bien, sabía que Light no estaba siendo del todo sincero con él, y eso le evocaba recuerdos que no deseaba volver a revivir, de un tiempo en que el muchacho era totalmente frío y distante, como un simple desconocido, a pesar de haberse autodenominado como amigo suyo. Pensar en eso le provocó una desagradable sensación en el estómago, o quizá en el pecho. Desde que había sometido a Light y Misa a aquella prueba, no se había planteado que, llegado el momento, pudiesen recuperar su faceta de Kira, y por tanto, su compañero regresar a esos días en que la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo contando únicamente con su simple presencia.

Pero, no, algo era distinto en esta ocasión. Sentía al joven distanciarse, más como si tratase de poner espacio entre ellos de manera deliberada, y no entendía por qué. Él mismo, al menos, se encontraba bastante cómodo con cómo estaba yendo todo por ahora.

No había necesidad de distanciamiento. No quería que la hubiese, de hecho. Era raro que admitiese algo así, incluso para sus adentros, pero, sí, ¿qué importaba? _Le molestaba ese comportamiento_.

" _Light… ¿en qué piensas ahora? ¿Qué pretendes con esto?_ " Se preguntó el detective, antes de levantarse para caminar tras él. Fuera lo que fuese, haría lo posible por averiguarlo.


	8. Día 25

**N/A:** Un **AU** es un **universo alternativo** donde las tramas y sucesos transcurren de forma diferente al canon original de la novela, película, serie o videojuego. Los personajes actuarán en consecuencia de estas modificaciones.

Esto es un fanfic **yaoi** con ligeros toques de **lemon** (nada particularmente explícito). Si no eres fan de este género, te recomiendo que no lo leas. También advierto que habrá capítulos exageradamente cortos en comparación a otros, que parecerán demasiado largos, a fin de hacer ciertos momentos de la trama más llevaderos.

 **Todos los personajes, objetos y organizaciones pertenecen a Death Note.**

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Día 25**

* * *

Exactamente cinco días después, la situación no sólo seguía igual, sino que parecía haber empeorado. Light se mostraba cada vez más distante, más centrado en el trabajo y menos interesado en mantener conversación alguna, haciendo los días otra vez vacíos y aburridos para el detective, quien no paraba de ir tras él, esperando obtener alguna respuesta, como desesperado. Aquello no había pasado desapercibido para Watari, el cual ya le había llamado la atención sobre ello en un par de ocasiones, mientras que el resto de miembros del cuartel ni se habían percatado, atribuyendo la forma de actuar de Ryuzaki a su habitual excentrismo, al que ya estaban prácticamente acostumbrados.

El azabache, sin embargo, se había negado en rotundo a hablar sobre el tema con aquel al que consideraba una figura paterna, reticente a escuchar cosas que no le apetecía oír. La sensación de que había algo que Watari sabía y él no le provocaba una fuerte inquietud, en forma de molestias en el estómago. No recordaba haber experimentado nada semejante desde que era un crío que se dejaba llevar por los nervios.

" _Tan sólo, deberías hablar con el joven Yagami. De hombre a hombre, con sinceridad. Es el único modo de aclarar tus dudas_ ", le había dicho. Era lo que él pretendía, para ser sincero, solo que su amigo no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Incluso cuando se encontraban a solas, en su habitación, el joven usaba cualquier excusa para intercambiar el menor número de frases posibles con él, acostándose lo más temprano que podía, hasta el extremo de fingir que ya estaba durmiendo, aunque Ryuzaki supiese que no era cierto. El hecho de ir tras Light le hacía verse ridículo, es decir… ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿De dónde nacía esa repentina obsesión? ¿Acaso pensaba todavía en él como Kira, y por eso…? No, era otra cosa. Pero, tal como Watari había aconsejado, no lo sabría a menos que tuviese una conversación seria con el chico.

Aprovechando un momento en que estaba particularmente concentrado en revisar listas de víctimas desde el ordenador, el detective se incorporó, llamando la atención de su padre, Soichiro Yagami, para que se acercase. Era seguro que nadie lo conocía mejor que él, y, por lo menos para quitarse un peso de encima, podía preguntarle al respecto.

—Perdone que le moleste, señor Yagami… — empezó, llevándose una mano al cabello.

—No es nada, Ryuzaki. Dime, ¿qué necesitas de mí? — inquirió el hombre, alzando la mano para ajustar bien sus gafas.

—Verá, es sobre… — el detective bajó bastante el tono de voz, por simple precaución, para asegurarse de que Light no escuchaba nada —. Es sobre su hijo. Lleva unos días bastante abstraído, y… — dudó sobre decirle que le preocupaba, haciendo una pequeña pausa en su lugar —. Sólo quería saber si es normal.

—¿Light? Bueno… — el hombre colocó esa misma mano bajo el mentón, pensativo, y hablando en el mismo tono —. A veces se encerraba en su habitación, cuando se sentía particularmente inspirado con los estudios. Algunos días ni siquiera bajaba a cenar, así que supongo que sí es normal.

—Ya veo… — Ryuzaki asintió levemente, dejando la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, dubitativo.

—¿Es que hay algún problema? — preguntó ahora el policía, frunciendo el ceño, a tenor de expresar su inquietud.

—Nada, en absoluto — repuso el contrario, negando un par de veces con la cabeza —. No se preocupe, es que lo veía muy centrado en el trabajo. Me ha sorprendido un poco, para alguien de su edad.

Era mentira, por supuesto, pero decirle al padre de Light que había una extraña tensión entre él y su hijo podía dar lugar a malentendidos que prefería ahorrarse. Supuso que esa excusa sería suficiente para tranquilizar al hombre, aliviado al comprobar que suspiraba, más tranquilo, relajando la postura.

—Muy bien. Avisadme cuando haya avances en el caso, yo hoy pasaré por la comisaría, por si hubiese alguna novedad — concluyó.

—Delo por hecho — respondió el azabache, a punto de darse la vuelta para volver a tomar asiento. Se detuvo a mitad de camino, alzando el índice —. Ah, señor Yagami, una cosa más…

—¿Sí? — contestó en seguida el hombre, volviéndose para mirarlo.

—Acérqueme los glaseados de la mesa, si es tan amable.

A pesar de que le dirigió una mirada un tanto recriminatoria, hizo lo que le pedía, trayéndole una pila de glaseados. Ryuzaki tomó el plato de dulces entre sus manos, volviendo a sentarse, no sin antes observar de reojo a su compañero, que en ningún momento había despegado la vista de la pantalla del ordenador. Normal o no su modo de actuar, era obvio que la causa estaba relacionada directamente con él, ya que con el resto de quienes convivían allí no se había apreciado cambio, ni siquiera uno sutil.

Dejaría pasar un poco de tiempo, todavía. Si nada cambiaba para final de mes, entonces tomaría una decisión. Tendría que aprovechar la primera oportunidad que se le presentase.


	9. Día 31

**N/A:** Un **AU** es un **universo alternativo** donde las tramas y sucesos transcurren de forma diferente al canon original de la novela, película, serie o videojuego. Los personajes actuarán en consecuencia de estas modificaciones.

Esto es un fanfic **yaoi** con ligeros toques de **lemon** (nada particularmente explícito). Si no eres fan de este género, te recomiendo que no lo leas. También advierto que habrá capítulos exageradamente cortos en comparación a otros, que parecerán demasiado largos, a fin de hacer ciertos momentos de la trama más llevaderos.

 **Todos los personajes, objetos y organizaciones pertenecen a Death Note.**

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Día 31**

* * *

Finalizaba el primer mes de investigación desde que se habían trasladado al enorme edificio que hacía las veces de residencia, siendo los avances en el caso Kira totalmente nulos, aunque, por otro lado, habían terminado una cantidad considerable de trabajo, y mirando lo positivo del asunto, tampoco es como si hubiesen perdido el seguimiento de los asesinatos, ni tampoco de los medios, como Sakura TV, que reportaban toda la información que llegaba a sus manos, fuese auténtica o falsa. Pistas que seguir, ninguna, hasta el momento; lo único que podían seguir haciendo era tratar de buscar relaciones, siguiendo la intuición de Ryuzaki sobre que el susodicho criminal mantenía su ubicación en Kanto. Era poco por lo que comenzar, pero más que nada. El modus operandi, además, se veía distinto del anterior, dando como resultado que morían una cantidad similar de presos de forma diaria, independientemente del delito que hubiesen cometido. Era mucho más metódico, sí, aunque falto de escrúpulos, al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que me gustaba incluso más el antiguo Kira… — se lamentó Matsuda, dejándose caer sobre el sillón, vencido por el agotamiento.

—Está un poco fuera de lugar decir eso en estas circunstancias, ¿no? — replicó Aizawa, mirándolo con cierta severidad.

—¡No me interpretéis mal! Es un asesino, se mire por donde se mire — se excusó el joven, revolviéndose el cabello con nerviosismo —, pero, al menos, parecía tener un ideal claro en la cabeza. ¿No os da la impresión de que ahora ejecuta criminales porque sí?

—Caray, jamás hubiera pensado que, precisamente tú, dirías algo tan inteligente — intervino Ryuzaki, removiéndose, distraído, el café lleno de azúcar —. Podría ser una buena línea de investigación.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? — se sorprendió Matsuda, señalándose, dubitativo.

—Por tu expresión, deduzco que no lo has dicho después de dedicarle mucho tiempo de reflexión — repuso el detective, casi jocoso —. Aunque, sí, te lo admito, ha sido una buena aportación. ¿Tú que opinas, _Light_?

Pronunció el nombre de su compañero con un particular énfasis que, por una vez, no pasó desapercibido a ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera para el nombrado, quien intercambió una mirada inescrutable con él. Había querido llamar su atención con ello, lo sabía. Sin embargo, por el bien de su cooperación, se negaba a mostrar señal alguna de complicidad, prefería seguir manteniendo las distancias, aunque cada día que pasaba le costaba más hacerlo. Se volvió lentamente hacia su compañero, cerrando los párpados.

—Ya que no hemos obtenido resultados con ninguna otra cosa, no estará de más probar a encaminar nuestras pesquisas en esa dirección — contestó, procurando imprimir a su tono simple formalidad.

—Estoy de acuerdo — coincidió el azabache, del mismo modo, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Aún mantenía la mirada fija en el castaño, y a pesar de que las palabras de ambos sonaban naturales, como dos compañeros de trabajo, de algún modo la tensión en el ambiente era palpable. Algo ocurría entre ellos, que nadie se atrevía a preguntar, mucho menos expresar en voz alta. Desde la última vez que se habían peleado, en el cuartel todos preferían no hacer alusión a los momentos delicados.

El único que rompió el silencio de la sala con un carraspeo, haciendo que todas las miradas se volviesen hacia él, fue Watari, el cual se inclinó en una cordial reverencia dirigida especialmente a Ryuzaki.

—Puesto que finalmente han tomado una decisión sobre el caso, les aconsejo que esta noche descansen todos bien y comiencen con esta nueva información mañana — dijo, afable como era la costumbre, logrando que su sugerencia sonase de lo más apetecible.

—El señor Watari tiene razón, han sido unos días agotadores, deberíamos dormir para venir frescos mañana — lo secundó Matsuda.

—Supongo que todos están cansados. Lo comprendo, pueden tomarse el resto del día libre, y regresar por la mañana — concedió Ryuzaki, depositando la taza vacía sobre la mesa, antes de mirar a los presentes —. Mañana nos replantearemos el caso desde esta nueva perspectiva. Sean muy puntuales, por favor.

Un mudo asentimiento, acompañado de cierto alivio, recorrió de inmediato la sala, que se fue vaciando paulatinamente en lo que cada uno recogía sus escasas pertenencias y se marchaba, dispuesto a aprovechar unas horas de relax para regresar a casa, además de ver a sus familias, en muchos casos. Ryuzaki contempló cómo Light se despedía de su padre con un apretón de manos, recordándole que le diese recuerdos a su madre y a su hermana de su parte, a lo que el señor Yagami asintió. Nadie se quedaría en el cuartel aquella noche, salvo ellos dos, y el propio Watari…

La mirada del detective se iluminó durante unos segundos, buscando, por el rabillo del ojo, la mirada cómplice del mayordomo, la cual supuso apenas un instante, un breve, pero eficaz contacto visual, que le dejaba las cosas claras. La oficina se vaciaría, estarían ellos solos lo que restaba de día. Esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, el chico no podría poner ninguna excusa para evadirse. Finalmente, lo tenía contra las cuerdas.

Una vez se hubieron marchado todos, Watari se acercó a ambos, alzando levemente su sombrero por encima de la cabeza, a modo de despedida.

—Siento que tengáis que quedaros aquí. Iré a hacer unas compras, no tardaré mucho — les dijo. Aquello también significaba una señal para Ryuzaki.

—Gracias, Watari. Aprovecha tú también para tomarte un respiro, a veces creo que trabajas demasiado — contestó el azabache, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo — repuso el hombre, sonriendo también, antes de mirar al joven Yagami, negando con la cabeza —. Y va por los dos.

Light sintió su corazón retumbar con fuerza contra su pecho. De todas las situaciones posibles que había llegado a imaginar, que se quedasen completamente solos en el edificio era lo que menos esperaba. Le provocaba una desagradable sensación de vulnerabilidad que no sabía de dónde provenía, de lo único que estaba seguro, era que le parecía una pésima idea. Sin embargo, decirlo así, delante de todos, con lo que se notaba que estaban deseando salir de allí para tener unos momentos de paz, habría sido desconsiderado. Tendría que lidiar con la situación de la forma más relajada posible.

Tal como había dicho, el mayordomo abandonó también la estancia, dejando tras de sí un silencio sepulcral que no hacía más que incrementar la incomodidad. Mordió su labio inferior, casi de manera inconsciente, nervioso por no saber qué decir. Llevaba tanto tiempo evitándolo, que era como si se le hubiese olvidado cómo tratar con su compañero. Él, sin embargo, lo miró sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Te apetece subir a la azotea? Sé que es un pobre sustituto, pero es lo más parecido a tener un poco de aire fresco que te puedo ofrecer — sugirió.

—Me… me parece bien — respondió Light, desviando la mirada, evasivo.

Asintiendo, el detective empezó a caminar, tirando de la cadena y arrastrando al castaño consigo, que lo siguió sin mucho interés. No podía, o más bien, no quería añadir una palabra, de modo que anduvieron hacia su destino sin iniciar ningún tipo de conversación. Parecían dos desconocidos encontrándose casualmente en un ascensor, que como mucho hacían un gesto con la cabeza para saludarse, se separaban cada uno en su piso, y ninguno volvía a saber jamás del otro. Lo que normalmente suponía una agradable compañía, en ese instante se sentía como un lastre, algo que no debería estar sucediendo.

Incluso si no lo mostraba, Light lamentaba que fuese de esa manera. Había dedicado mucho tiempo de reflexión al por qué tenía ciertas reacciones para con su amigo, buscando explicaciones de por qué se ponía tan nervioso, por qué se avergonzaba con tan poco. La distancia impuesta no le había servido para nada más que para darse cuenta de lo que tenía a simple vista, y no le había gustado tener que descubrirlo en circunstancias semejantes. Por eso cada vez se mostraba más frío, más cortante. Dolía, sí… pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Una puerta se abrió ante ellos. Finalmente, llegaron a la azotea. El día era oscuro, sendas nubes cubrían el cielo, amenazando con posibilidad de lluvia. Ryuzaki caminó más o menos hasta el centro del lugar, deteniéndose entonces, de espaldas al muchacho.

—Te he traído aquí por un sencillo motivo, Light — confesó, en voz lo bastante alta como para ser escuchado por su acompañante —. Quiero que hablemos.

El joven se revolvió, inquieto. Era cuestión de tiempo que le llamase la atención por su particular cambio de comportamiento, no podía culparlo.

Aún así, no iba a darse por vencido con tanta facilidad.

—No creo que tengamos nada de lo que hablar — repuso, entornando la mirada. Si el contrario se hubiese vuelto para mirarlo, tal vez hubiese podido apreciar cuánto le estaba costando pronunciar esas palabras —. Hasta mañana no empezaremos, y…

—La cuestión es — lo interrumpió Ryuzaki, alzando una de sus manos —, que quiero hablar de algo completamente ajeno al caso. Quiero que hablemos de ti.

Ahí estaba, directo al grano, como sólo podía esperarse de él. El joven Yagami apretó con algo de fuerza los puños, inspirando hondo, tratando de hacer acopio de valor. No tenía ni idea de cómo salir de esa situación, estaba contra la espada y la pared.

—¿Es por algo que he dicho? — prosiguió su compañero, dándole el perfil, pero todavía sin cruzar miradas —. ¿Te incomoda mi presencia? ¿Te caigo mal, quizá?

—Ryuzaki, no… no es nada de eso — musitó Light, notando un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? — insistió el detective, volviéndose para caminar un par de pasos hacia el chico.

Como era de esperar, Light evitó que sus orbes se cruzasen con los ajenos, sabiendo que sería incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Ryuzaki. La intensidad con la que él lo contemplaba era sofocante, como si tratase de leer a través de él, de sus gestos, de sus palabras. Como cuando lo tenía en su punto de mira, por ser sospechoso en el caso, por creer que él era el mismísimo Kira. Tragó saliva, tratando de no dejarse llevar por los nervios.

El otro, sin embargo, no se apartó, ni siquiera pestañeó. Es más, avanzó otro paso, restando muy poca distancia entre ellos. Comenzó a llover, aunque a ninguno parecía importarle lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué es? Dímelo — repitió, abriendo al máximo aquellos oscuros ojos, rodeados de ojeras fruto de su falta de descanso —. ¿Qué soy para ti exactamente, Light? ¿Un compañero de trabajo, un amigo? ¿O ninguna de esas cosas? — añadió, dejándose llevar, repentinamente, por toda la frustración que había ido acumulando esos días, nacida de la incomprensión hacia el comportamiento de su amigo —. Ah, sí, ya veo… Era eso, entonces, ¿no es cierto? Me sonsacas información, y cuando me creas vulnerable, confiando ciegamente en ti… la utilizas en mi contra — murmuró, frío, resentido. Únicamente daba rienda suelta a sus propias emociones, por una vez —. Sólo has estado utilizándome. Ese era tu plan desde el principio, ¿me equivoco?

Intentaba no culparlo. Lo intentaba, pero aún así, era demasiado complicado. Quería creer que era natural, que Ryuzaki sospecharía de cualquiera que tuviese un comportamiento extraño, y él había mostrado un cambio radical en muy poco tiempo. No quería enfadarse con él. No quería, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

—¿Otra vez con eso? — protestó, bajando la mirada, sombrío —. ¿Es que no es bastante tenerme vigilado constantemente? ¿Aún no queda lo suficiente claro para ti?

—Cuando tu comportamiento resulta tan sospechoso y todas las pruebas apuntan a que eres tú, no, no es suficiente — sentenció el azabache, completamente serio.

—Estoy harto… — las extremidades de Light temblaban, poseídas por la furia contenida —, ¡de tu maldita obsesión por decir que soy Kira!

El golpe llegó con muchísima fuerza, aunque, por suerte para Ryuzaki, ya parecía haber previsto esa reacción, apartándose en el último momento para agarrar al chico del brazo, empleando una llave sobre él, de tal modo que ambos cayeron al suelo, siendo que estaba húmedo y resbaladizo a causa de la lluvia. Se enzarzaron en una fuerte pelea a ras de suelo, en la que no faltaron los empujones, los tirones, los puñetazos y las patadas. Todo indicaba que las cosas acabarían como la última vez, que eventualmente se darían cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación y se detendrían, pero no fue exactamente así.

Tras unos minutos de exhausto enfrentamiento, las tornas se volvieron en favor del castaño, que consiguió inmovilizar al contrario justo cuando un trueno resonaba por encima de sus cabezas. Ambos estaban calados hasta los huesos, llenos de magulladuras y con la respiración agitada. El pecho del muchacho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad, no sólo fruto del agotamiento, también de lo agónico que estaba resultando todo para él en ese momento. Ya no estaba seguro de si su vista estaba empañada a causa de las lágrimas de frustración que sentía fluir directamente desde su corazón, o si era la propia lluvia. De cualquier modo, le ardían tanto las mejillas como la garganta, algo estaba deseando salir de su interior a voz de grito, le pedía dar rienda suelta a todo cuanto se había estado callando. Ese era su límite, ni podía, ni sentía deseo de soportarlo más. Había llegado el momento, estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias, fueran cuales fuesen.

Por ello, tomó aire, lo más hondo que le permitieron sus pulmones, y aferró más firmemente a su compañero por las muñecas, asegurándose que no se zafaría.

—¡Eres un imbécil! — le gritó, ahogando un sollozo —. ¡Excéntrico, insensible, carente total de empatía por los demás! ¡Te preocupas sólo de ti, de tus teorías, de llevar siempre la razón! ¡Me tienes harto con tus tonterías! — prosiguió. Ahora que había empezado a escupir palabras, se sentía como si no pudiese parar, ajeno por completo a la expresión de desconcierto que se había dibujado en el rostro ajeno —. ¡No entiendes nada, Ryuzaki! No entiendes… nada…

El pulso le latía con tanta fuerza que lo notaba hasta en las sienes. Todo su ser se relajó, aflojando de manera inconsciente la sujección, inclinándose hacia adelante al mismo tiempo, hasta que su rostro estuvo a escasa distancia del perteneciente al detective. Intercambiaron miradas, escuchándose durante unos segundos únicamente el sonido de las gotas al incidir contra el suelo de la azotea.

—Ni siquiera entiendo cómo he podido… — musitó Light, dejando la frase en el aire. Llegados a ese punto, cerró los ojos, y se dejó caer.

Entonces, se produjo otro tipo de contacto entre ellos. Algo que consiguió que el solitario corazón de Ryuzaki diese un vuelco, al sentir los labios de Light sobre los propios, llenando su pecho de calidez, a pesar de que se encontraban empapados. Sus párpados se abrieron al máximo, a causa de la sorpresa que le producía sentir un roce que contenía tanta ternura e inocencia al mismo tiempo, mostrándole, como si hubiese estado ahí desde el principio, la respuesta a todas las dudas que llevaban días asaltándolo. Casi sin darse cuenta, correspondió a aquel primer beso, apartando las manos del chico de sus muñecas para poder rodear su cintura con los brazos, olvidándose de pronto de todo cuanto los rodeaba. Fueron apenas unos segundos, que se le hicieron una eternidad.

Lentamente, se separaron. Sus respiraciones seguían entrecortadas, con el añadido de que las mejillas de ambos mostraban un tenue rubor. Las dudas, la confusión y los nervios parecieron acudir a ellos al mismo tiempo, puesto que no pudieron mantener la observación mutua por mucho más rato.

—Lo… lo siento… — acertó a decir Light, con voz entrecortada.

—Light, yo… — las palabras no salían de Ryuzaki, simplemente no lo hacían. Era la primera vez que sentía algo parecido, y no tenía ni idea de cómo expresarlo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? — Tú, esto… nosotros…

A pesar de todo, el chico esbozó una minúscula sonrisa. No había resultado como lo había imaginado en su cabeza, algo tranquilo de lo que poder hablar una vez hubiesen finalizado la investigación — que, pensándolo en frío, no sabía cuántos años les iba a tomar —, pero, ahora que estaba hecho, se sentía aliviado, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Más aún, porque acababa de comprobar que no era el único que albergaba sentimientos por el otro, aunque Ryuzaki fuese tan especial a la hora de expresarlos. " _Un acto vale más que mil palabras_ ", se dijo… antes de volver a inclinarse sobre el azabache para juntar sus labios de nuevo, esta vez, en un beso mucho menos inseguro, hasta apasionado, podía calificarse. Pudo notar que esa intensidad le era devuelta, por lo que, echando a un lado todas sus preocupaciones, rodeó por completo a su compañero con los brazos, enterrando una de sus manos en su cabello mojado para atraerlo aún más. Lo deseaba, deseaba su contacto, quería olvidarse del malestar que había supuesto apartarlo de su lado durante aquellos días. Quería sentir que estaban únicamente ellos dos.

Se levantaron del suelo. Los siguientes movimientos le resultaron confusos, alternaban apasionadas tomas de contacto con pasos, adentrándose de nuevo en el edificio y dejando la azotea atrás. Todo cuanto ocurrió a continuación lo recordaría siempre de forma difusa, teniendo claro el hecho de que regresaron a la habitación, se desprendieron de sus ropas empapadas sin encender siquiera la luz, y de pronto se encontraban en la cama, entre la calidez de las sábanas. Jamás hubiese podido imaginar que el contacto de la piel desnuda de Ryuzaki resultaría tan agradable, ni que buscaría casi con desesperación sus abrazos, queriendo mantenerlo a su lado para no volver a tener que separarse.

Las esposas y las cadenas molestaban un poco, mas, nada impediría que aquella noche sus mutuos sentimientos se transformasen en algo más. Entre beso y beso, sus lenguas se encontraban de manera inexperta, pero sumamente agradable al mismo tiempo; Light quiso llevarlo todo un paso más allá, otorgándole atenciones en el cuello, así como insinuadas caricias en las caderas, hasta que rozó la hombría del detective con las yemas de los dedos, acto que le arrancó a este último un ahogado gemido de placer. En la penumbra de la estancia, uno buscó la mirada del otro, los dos expectantes.

—E-esto es… — Ryuzaki tragó saliva, buscando las palabras apropiadas para definirlo. Se sentía tan extraño, era su primera vez en todo aquello —. ¿Un poco… precipitado… quizá?

—Tal vez… — concedió Light, depositando un breve beso en su frente —, pero he decidido que no me importa. Quiero hacerlo. Deseo esto… más que ninguna otra cosa.

—Light… — musitó el azabache, sintiendo enrojecer su rostro con intensidad. Alargó los brazos hasta tomar el rostro ajeno entre sus manos, agachando la cabeza —. Te he… dicho cosas terribles antes.

—Olvídalas — contestó él, en un susurro, acercando los labios a su oído —, olvídalo todo, Ryuzaki… olvídalo por una noche.

El suspiro de anhelo que emanó de los labios del azabache debió ser respuesta suficiente. Era evidente que ambos lo deseaban, por precipitado que pudiese parecer. Los sentimientos eran claros, ¿por qué debían privarse de ello, entonces? Estaba bien. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Aunque la inexperiencia dominaba la situación, había cosas que sabían por simple lógica, y que debían preparar adecuadamente antes de lanzarse si no querían que resultase doloroso. Al ser quien se encontraba encima, y por tanto, quien tenía más control de la situación, Light se ocupó de adaptar la zona lo mejor que supo, esperando el visto bueno del otro cuando creyese que ya estaba listo. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, se tapaba la cara con las manos, poco acostumbrado a sentirse dominado de aquella manera. Cuando sintió al castaño introducirse en su interior, tuvo que morderse los nudillos para contener un quejido, debido al dolor de la primera vez. Sabía que Light se esforzaba por ir lo más lento y delicado posible para no hacerle daño, pero nada de eso consiguió impedir que le clavase las uñas en la piel. Resultaba una extraña a la vez que novedosa mezcla entre placer y sufrimiento, aunque lo segundo pronto se desvanecería. Una vez llegó hasta el fondo, se detuvo, emitiendo un suave gruñido que dejaba atisbar parte de lo que él mismo estaba notando con aquel íntimo roce.

—¿Te duele mucho? — inquirió Light, en un tono dulce y preocupado al mismo tiempo —. Si… necesitas que pare, sólo dímelo.

—E-estoy bien… — contestó Ryuzaki, a duras penas.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos días…? — añadió el castaño, bajando el tono hasta convertir su voz en prácticamente un murmullo —. Sobre que pensaba que esto debía estar reservado para las personas que realmente se quieren…

—Light… — casi gimoteó el detective, aguantando por retener las lágrimas. Eran muchas emociones al mismo tiempo.

—Te quiero, Ryuzaki — le confesó finalmente, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

—¡Light…! — exclamó el nombrado, correspondiendo su contacto con un beso.

Tras esas palabras, el menor comenzó a moverse, de forma lenta, pausada, pero segura, con cuidado de no hacer nada que pudiera lastimar a su compañero. La sensación era mucho más que increíble, no estaba seguro de hasta cuándo podría aguantar, pero se conformaría con saber que los dos disfrutarían con ello. En pos de lograr que Ryuzaki se relajase un poco, ya que aún temblaba ligeramente, bajó su mano izquierda hasta su zona, estimulándola, al mismo tiempo que acompañaba sus acciones con aquel agradable vaivén. El detective prácticamente gritaba su nombre entre sinceros gemidos de placer, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a su cuerpo, con piernas y brazos. Poco le importaba si seguía clavándole las uñas, apenas lo notaba en comparación a otras cosas. Prosiguió con su labor hasta que empezó a notar la respiración entrecortada, el sudor que comenzaba a pelar la piel de los dos, así como los gemidos propios que cada vez le costaba más contener, hasta el punto en que se abandonó por completo a ellos. La tensión fue en aumento, cada vez más, haciéndose prácticamente imposible de soportar…

Y, entonces, se liberó de golpe, como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo su cuerpo. Ryuzaki se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento, alzando su voz muy por encima de sus tímidos quejidos anteriores. Light pudo sentir algo cálido salpicando entre sus cuerpos, esbozando una amplia sonrisa satisfecha, pues aquello sólo podía significar que lo había conseguido.

Se dejó caer, sumamente agotado, sobre el azabache, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y cerrando los ojos. Respiraba todo lo lento que le permitía su corazón desbocado, necesitaba de verdad recuperar el aliento, y el contrario parecía necesitarlo por igual. Quedaron así largo rato, abrazados, con las mejillas ardiendo, casi sin poder creer, durante unos segundos, lo que acababa de ocurrir allí. Teniendo en cuenta que hacía escasa media hora estaban peleándose, aquello resultaba un tanto surrealista. Ambos rieron por lo bajo al pensar en ello.

—Ha sido… increíble — alcanzó a decir Ryuzaki, con un hilo de voz. Se le notaba tan relajado que resultaba contagioso.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Me das un diez? — bromeó Light, recolocándose para ponerse a su altura, dejando que fuera él quien se apoyase sobre su torso.

—Nunca doy dieces — repuso el contrario, con una sonrisita maliciosa —, tendrás que conformarte con un nueve.

—Un estudiante modelo como yo no puede conformarse. Supongo que no me queda otra que hacerte cambiar de opinión la próxima vez — añadió el menor, acompañando sus palabras con una suave risa.

—Oh, lo estaré esperando — repuso Ryuzaki, alzando imperceptiblemente una ceja.

Los dos rieron de buena gana con aquellas tonterías. Se juntaron un poquito más, si eso era posible, para disfrutar en totalidad del calor que desprendían sus cuerpos. Resultaba de lo más agradable.

—De pronto, me siento agotado… — musitó el azabache, aguantándose un bostezo.

—Es lo normal… creo — respondió Light, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Lo cierto era que él también se encontraba agotado —. Deberíamos aprovechar y dormir. Mañana será un largo día…

—Estoy de acuerdo — asintió Ryuzaki, que ahora sí bostezó, acurrucándose lo más que pudo hasta estar cómodo, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Light podría haber quedado absorto con aquella visión tan apacible de Ryuzaki durmiendo sobre sí, después de una noche apasionada como aquella. Estaba seguro de que descansaría plenamente, libre de las preocupaciones que antes lo atormentaban, además de toda la tensión que acababa de expulsar. Estaba como renovado.

Acercó los labios hasta la frente del moreno, apartándole primero unos mechones de pelo para depositar un dulce beso sobre su piel. Después, también él cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un larguísimo suspiro.

—Buenas noches… Ryuzaki.


	10. Día 32

**N/A:** Un **AU** es un **universo alternativo** donde las tramas y sucesos transcurren de forma diferente al canon original de la novela, película, serie o videojuego. Los personajes actuarán en consecuencia de estas modificaciones.

Esto es un fanfic **yaoi** con ligeros toques de **lemon** (nada particularmente explícito). Si no eres fan de este género, te recomiendo que no lo leas. También advierto que habrá capítulos exageradamente cortos en comparación a otros, que parecerán demasiado largos, a fin de hacer ciertos momentos de la trama más llevaderos.

 **Todos los personajes, objetos y organizaciones pertenecen a Death Note.**

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Día 32**

* * *

Light se despertó aquella mañana con una agradable sensación de paz. La tormenta parecía haberse calmado por fin, aunque el día seguía viéndose bastante nublado desde el interior de la habitación. Conteniendo un ligero bostezo, fue a estirarse para desentumecer los músculos, sintiendo un peso extra a su lado que, a pesar de lograr que volviese a ruborizarse, le arrancó una amplia sonrisa al joven; allí, junto a él, se encontraba Ryuzaki, tan profundamente dormido que por unos segundos estuvo tentado de no despertarlo. Los sucesos de la noche anterior acudieron a su memoria rápidamente, haciéndole suspirar en un tono entre el anhelo y la tranquilidad.

Con suma delicadeza, alzó una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla del detective. Éste, lo bastante susceptible a cualquier movimiento, en seguida abrió los ojos, cruzando miradas con el castaño. Nunca, desde que lo conocía, lo había visto sonreír de ese modo, ni siquiera a Watari, algo que le produjo un placentero cosquilleo en el estómago. Ambos quedaron así unos minutos, silenciosos, contemplándose mutuamente. Se le hacía extraño pensar que la tarde anterior habían estado peleándose, mientras que ahora se encontraban en esa situación. ¿Qué pensaría su padre si lo viese así? ¿Y el resto del cuartel? Supuso que tendrían que mantener todo aquello en secreto. En especial, e irónicamente, por Misa. No quería tener que enfrentar la reacción de la chica ante semejante noticia.

Ladeando un poco la cabeza, Ryuzaki le colocó al muchacho el dedo índice en los labios. No dejó de mirarlo, como era habitual en él, aunque algo en el fondo de sus ojos se notaba diferente. Le dirigió una minúscula, casi tímida sonrisa, pegando su frente con la ajena en un intento de resultar reconfortante.

—Sé lo que estás pensando — le susurró.

—¿Ah, sí? — contestó Light, tras un breve titubeo. A estas alturas, tampoco es que le sorprendiese que el detective supiera leer en sus involuntarios gestos.

—"¿Qué va a decir mi padre si se entera? ¿Y el resto del cuartel? ¿Y Misa?" — recitó el azabache, ampliando un tanto la sonrisa, al ver, por la reacción de su compañero, que había acertado de lleno —. Tranquilo, Light. Esto es entre tú y yo, nadie tiene por qué enterarse.

—¿No te importa que sea así…? — musitó el joven, inseguro.

—De hecho, resulta mucho más sencillo — asintió Ryuzaki, jugueteando distraídamente con su cabello —. Sé que para algunas personas esto resulta difícil de asimilar. El hecho de que los dos seamos hombres, quiero decir… — hizo una pausa, observando el techo, de reojo —. Para mí, eso nunca ha supuesto motivo de prejuicio. Siempre he pensado en todo esto como algo natural, que dos personas se sientan atraídas, y empiecen a compartir una relación sentimental. El sexo de cada cual es totalmente irrelevante en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere.

—Vaya. Lo expones de una manera que no hay quien te diga que no... — comentó el castaño, riendo entre dientes —. ¿Y qué me dices de esto? — añadió, alzando la muñeca esposada. Las cadenas tintinearon un poco —. También está en vereda el tema de la investigación…

La expresión de Ryuzaki se tornó un tanto seria en cuanto surgió el tema, no porque creyese que el chico sugiriese quitar las esposas, sino porque, hasta el momento, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea. El hecho de que aún estaba bajo la sospecha de ser Kira, para más señas. Guardó unos instantes de reflexión, con el pulgar entre los labios y la mirada perdida. Aún había cosas en las que tenía que pensar, con mucho detenimiento, además, pero quería dejar ese asunto zanjado, por ahora.

—Bueno, resulta bastante evidente que llevo un mes vigilándote de cerca las veinticuatro horas, y, a menos que Kira mate en sueños, cosa que dudo, no has hecho nada digno de sospecha — reconoció, agachando la cabeza. Ya no había resignación en sus palabras.

—¿E-eh…? — titubeó Light, que no acababa de creerse las palabras que había escuchado. Anonadado, insistió —. ¿Quieres decir que…?

—Que tú no eres Kira, Light — sentenció finalmente Ryuzaki, cuyos orbes volvieron a buscar rápidamente los del contrario.

Un silencio expectante se alzó entre los dos, mientras Light trataba de asimilar lo que esa afirmación significaba. Independientemente de los sentimientos que albergaban el uno por el otro, parecía que el detective iba a abandonar de manera definitiva esa línea de pensamiento, lo que implicaba un avance más seguro en la investigación que empezarían ese mismo día.

Sin embargo, por encima de lo demás, que se lo hubiese dicho explícitamente a él, le hacía feliz. Finalmente confiaba en él, finalmente le creía. Debió notársele en la cara, ya que su compañero, volviendo a sonreír, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acercándose tanto que sus labios casi podían rozarse.

—Hoy damos un nuevo paso en la investigación, Light. Cuento contigo. Juntos… atraparemos a Kira.

—Claro… — asintió el castaño, correspondiendo su gesto por igual.

Justo cuando estaban por recortar la poca distancia restante entre sus rostros, estrechándose mutuamente entre los brazos, el sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta de la habitación hizo que el corazón les diese un brusco vuelco. Se giraron rápidamente hacia la entrada, con demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza a la vez, como si les daría tiempo a alcanzar su ropa y vestirse, o si habrían echado el cerrojo para impedir que, quien fuese que estuviese al otro lado, no tuviese posibilidad de entrar y verlos en una situación tan comprometida. El pulso de ambos latía con fuerza mientras esperaban a que sucediese algo, cualquier cosa.

Hasta que la voz de Watari se alzó desde el exterior, amable y solemne, indicando que no tenía intención alguna de pasar, menos si no había recibido invitación para ello. Los dos suspiraron de puro alivio, intercambiando una mirada apurada a la par que avergonzada.

—Ryuzaki, joven Yagami, ¿están ya despiertos? — inquirió —. Pensé que desearían desayunar antes de la reunión, ya que anoche no tomaron nada de cenar.

—E-eeeh… ¡S-sí, por supuesto! En seguida vamos, gracias, Watari — contestó apresuradamente Ryuzaki.

—A no mucho tardar, por favor. Les esperaré allí — concluyó el hombre. El sonido de sus pisadas alejándose por el pasillo resultó exageradamente tranquilizador.

Exhalaron un profundo suspiro de alivio, antes de echarse a reír por los nervios. Menos mal que había sido Watari, en el futuro tendrían que ser más cuidadosos si no querían verse envueltos en un encuentro incómodo con cualquiera del cuartel. Aunque, en el fondo, Ryuzaki se sentía bastante tranquilo, pues aún si los hubiese visto así… probablemente, no habría hecho comentarios al respecto. A fin de cuentas, había sido criado por ese hombre, por lo que muchas de sus opiniones resultaban similares. Tras el susto inicial, apartaron las sábanas y se levantaron, recogiendo ropa limpia para cambiarse — el mismo estilo de camiseta y pantalón, en el caso del detective —, arreglándose de paso lo mínimo para estar presentables, y no levantar ninguna sospecha.

Algo inquietaba a Light, no obstante. Algo de lo que el mayordomo había dicho daba vueltas en su cabeza como una mosca pesada, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Antes de que saliesen de la estancia para dirigirse a la zona del comedor, le colocó una mano en el hombro a su compañero, indicándole que aguardase, a lo que él se volvió, cabeza ladeada, con curiosidad.

—Anoche no fuimos a cenar… — murmuró, tragando saliva, con claro nerviosismo pintado en sus ojos —, ¿crees que Watari vino a buscarnos? ¿Crees que escuchó…? — dejó la frase inconclusa, ruborizándose.

—Yo… No lo sé — respondió el azabache, mordiéndose el labio inferior —. De todos formas, Watari es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones. Aún si lo supiera, nos guardaría el secreto, créeme.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? — inquirió Light, que no parecía en absoluto convencido.

—En un noventa y nueve por ciento — contestó Ryuzaki, casi en tono de broma —. Sé que no hará ningún comentario hasta que hable conmigo primero. En privado. Y quién sabe cuánto tiempo puede pasar hasta que eso ocurra…

Se encogió de hombros, dándole la espalda a la puerta para acercarse al castaño, depositando un rápido y dulce beso en sus labios.

—Te preocupas demasiado. Vamos a desayunar — repuso, ahora sí, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la habitación, rumbo al comedor.

"... Me preocupo lo necesario", replicó mentalmente el chico, antes de resoplar y caminar detrás de su compañero, resignado.

Allí les esperaba ya una mesa repleta de un surtido de comestibles que se les antojaron realmente apetecibles, en especial porque llevaban bastantes horas seguidas sin pegar bocado. Por no hablar de ciertas actividades nocturnas que los habían dejado exhaustos… De cualquier modo, tomaron asiento, cada uno en un extremo, examinando lo que había allí servido. Sin duda, Watari tenía un don para la cocina, pues todo lo que no eran los dulces para el detective — tostadas con tomate y jamón, el café más delicioso que podía probarse, salchichas con huevos fritos, y algún que otro pastelito casero — tenía un aspecto delicioso, por más simple que pudiera verse el plato. Además, olía que alimentaba. También, en un extremo, reposaba un humeante chocolate caliente, con churros y cruasanes. Ninguno quería esperar ya más tiempo, de modo que cogieron un puñado de cosas en base al hambre que tenían, predominando los dulces en el caso de Ryuzaki, sirviéndose también café y chocolate respectivamente. Agradecieron sus esfuerzos al hombre antes de empezar a comer, quien los miró por encima de las gafas con una sonrisa, y cierta suspicacia añadida.

—Se les nota de mucho mejor humor esta mañana — comentó, alegremente, cogiendo uno de los churros con cierta indiferencia, o eso quería simular, al menos —. Parece que, finalmente, hablaron anoche. Me alegra que hayan podido resolver sus diferencias — añadió, riendo por lo bajo. Alzó la mirada cuando escuchó sonar el timbre, dedicándoles una reverencia antes de retirarse a abrir a los recién llegados —. Si me disculpan…

En lo que tardaron en llegar los miembros del cuartel, se pudo ver a Light y Ryuzaki, uno atragantado con el café, mientras que el otro, directamente, se había derramado el chocolate por encima. Ambos se miraron con cara de circunstancias, sin saber exactamente qué decir.


	11. Día 50

**N/A:** Un **AU** es un **universo alternativo** donde las tramas y sucesos transcurren de forma diferente al canon original de la novela, película, serie o videojuego. Los personajes actuarán en consecuencia de estas modificaciones.

Esto es un fanfic **yaoi** con ligeros toques de **lemon** (nada particularmente explícito). Si no eres fan de este género, te recomiendo que no lo leas. También advierto que habrá capítulos exageradamente cortos en comparación a otros, que parecerán demasiado largos, a fin de hacer ciertos momentos de la trama más llevaderos.

 **Todos los personajes, objetos y organizaciones pertenecen a Death Note.**

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Día 50**

* * *

Transcurrieron una buena cantidad de días hasta que apareció una nueva pista ejecutando la sugerencia de Matsuda en sus investigaciones. A pesar de que Ryuzaki se veía aburrido, se forzaba a revisar las listas, esperando encontrar allí algo que despertase de nuevo su interés, además de ocupar su atención en cosas más interesantes que leer nombres que parecían no tener nunca fin. Light, por otro lado, había preferido optar por investigar las acciones de algunas grandes empresas, haciendo caso de su instinto y siguiendo una corazonada por una vez.

Finalmente, encontró lo que tanto tiempo llevaban buscando. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el nombre del Grupo Yotsuba, tan pronto como fue consciente de los beneficios crecientes en la empresa durante las últimas semanas. Entornando la mirada, buscó noticias relacionadas con ellos, topándose con una serie de casuales y particulares muertes que habían influido de forma sospechosa en el crecimiento de la misma, colocándola, en la actualidad, como la número uno de la región. Si, además, tenía en cuenta que los altos ejecutivos de la competencia habían fallecido de un paro cardíaco, tenía la respuesta prácticamente ante sus narices, no había necesidad de dedicarle más reflexión.

Se volvió inmediatamente hacia el detective, quien se hallaba del revés sobre su silla, aferrándose al respaldo con ambas manos, y una cara que no reflejaba particular motivación por investigar. Sonrió, supuso que aquello le devolvería parte de la vitalidad que había perdido últimamente — a pesar de que él mismo se ocupaba de mantenerlo entretenido —, de modo que alzó la mano para tocar sutilmente su hombro, llamando así su atención.

—Mira, ya sé que no estás muy animado con respecto al caso, pero creo que he encontrado algo —dijo, volviendo al ordenador para mostrarle sus recopilaciones —. Una serie de muertes curiosamente beneficiosas para el Grupo Yotsuba. Fallecen altos ejecutivos de la competencia, y como resultado, las acciones de la empresa suben como la espuma, mientras que las del resto caen en picado.

—Vaya… — en cuestión de segundos, la mirada de Ryuzaki había cambiado de apática a sumamente interesada, mordiendo su pulgar casi con vehemencia —. Sí que es curioso.

—He comprobado que se han producido trece casos similares en los últimos tres meses — agregó Light, enseñándole, además, un diagrama de la empresa, junto a las listas —. ¿Qué opinas? Parece que Kira está claramente de parte de Yotsuba.

—Parece ser que sí — coincidió el azabache, colocándose mejor y más cerca para poder escudriñar con detenimiento tanto las listas como el diagrama —. Eso significaría que el Kira actual no busca eliminar criminales para impartir justicia.

—Eso me había parecido a mí también — asintió Light, cruzándose de brazos —. Puede que asesine criminales para disimular, pero está claro que sólo va tras el beneficio económico puro y duro.

Intercambiaron una mirada decidida. Aquello no se trataba de una mera suposición a estas alturas, era un hilo del que tirar a partir de ese momento. Un hilo que, casi con seguridad, esta vez les conduciría hasta Kira.

—¿Y bien? — inquirió Light, esbozando, de nuevo, una sonrisa —. ¿Ya estás más animado?

—Parece que el cuartel de investigación vuelve con fuerza — correspondió Ryuzaki, tomando impulso para levantarse de su asiento —. Tenemos que darles la noticia a los demás, y de paso… — musitó, empezando a caminar, arrastrando al chico consigo.

—¿Y de paso? — repitió el castaño, alzando una ceja, sin comprender.

—Descuida, cavilaciones mías — repuso, negando un par de veces con la cabeza, antes de acercarse al micrófono de la mesa para dar el aviso —. Por favor, reuníos todos en la sala principal. Light ha dado con una pista sumamente importante.

Tras el anuncio, tomaron asiento para esperar cómodamente. Fue cuestión de minutos que la estancia se llenase con los escasos componentes de la investigación, siendo los primeros en aparecer Aizawa, junto con Matsuda, y, finalmente, Watari, quien se posicionó al fondo de la sala para atender a las nuevas sobre el caso. Los únicos que no aparecían, para sorpresa de todos, eran el señor Yagami y Mogi, que al parecer se habían ausentado del cuartel en vista a una visita a la Jefatura de Policía. Debían dar por hecho que no les supondría un problema ponerse al día más adelante, pues era un factor del que debían discutir cuanto más pronto posible, mejor, de modo que Ryuzaki no perdió el tiempo, comenzando a exponer, con ayuda de su compañero, toda la información recabada hasta el momento, añadiendo las recientes sospechas sobre el Grupo Yotsuba.

Como era de esperar, al principio hubo cierto recelo, mas, a medida que avanzaban con las explicaciones, las expresiones de todos cambiaban, del escepticismo, a una sincera sorpresa, contemplando casi sin poder creerlo las listas, los diagramas, y toda la información referente a la empresa durante los últimos tres meses. Resultaba bastante evidente que se negaban a confiar en una nueva pista por mera resignación, no sería la primera vez que parecían tener algo que más tarde acababa en absoluto desastre; sin embargo, tratándose de ellos dos, como mínimo podían considerar que existía una posibilidad que valía la pena investigar a fondo. Al menos uno de entre todos ya parecía entusiasmado y listo para empezar cuanto antes, tratándose, cómo no, de Matsuda — aunque debería apañarse para compaginar el trabajo de mánager con todo ese asunto —. Los demás poco tardaron en dejarse contagiar por aquella inocente ingenuidad, acercándose en seguida a la mesa de trabajo para comenzar a repartir tareas entre todos, como hacían siempre.

En ese instante, sonó el timbre. Todos se giraron hacia la puerta en el acto, ya imaginaban que se trataría de los dos ausentes, que acababa de regresar de la Jefatura, también con noticias, y a juzgar por la expresión que traían, no iban a ser en absoluto agradables. Antes de todo, se apresuraron a contarles en detalle todo lo que habían descubierto, dando por evidente la relación entre Kira y la Yotsuba para ahorrar unos valiosos minutos de tertulia al señor Yagami, que, después de escucharlo todo, asintió en silencio, con un brillo de aprobación en su mirada.

De algún modo, al contemplar el semblante de su padre, Light tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, que no resultó infundado cuando a continuación les habló a todos de lo que le habían comentado en la oficina. Al parecer, mediante sobornos y amenazas, Kira había logrado doblegar a todo el cuerpo de policía, asegurando que si no colaboraban más con L, no haría daño a ningún político. Una estrategia cobarde a la par que despreciable que, no sólo le aseguraba protección, sino que les dejaba incluso con menos recursos al alcance de los que ya poseían. Pero no contentos con aquello, si quienes actualmente se encontraban en el cuartel proseguían con la investigación, serían despedidos. Tanto el señor Yagami como Mogi ya habían presentado sus respectivas dimisiones, estando al corriente de la situación y concienciados de querer continuar. Ahora, les tocaba decidir a Matsuda y Aizawa. El ambiente de la habitación se tornó ligeramente tenso, pues éste último, teniendo mujer e hijos, tal vez no pudiera permitirse el lujo de abandonar la policía a la primera de cambio.

Al ver el compromiso en el que, inevitablemente, había involucrado a aquellos fieles agentes que llevaban cerca de un año acompañándolo, día tras día, sin descanso ni réplica alguna, el detective exhaló un imperceptible suspiro, dando la vuelta a su silla para poder darles la espalda a todos. Ya había previsto que, tarde o temprano, algo así terminaría sucediendo, por lo que estaba todo preparado. Cerró los ojos, despegando los labios para hablar, en un tono suave, relajado, que no indujese al nerviosismo, porque lo que estaba a punto de decir acabaría con la paciencia de alguno de los presentes, lo tenía claro.

—Opino que deberíais regresar todos a la policía — comentó, sin volverse para mirarlos, eso sí. Escuchó un par de exclamaciones de sorpresa tras de sí —. Yo siempre he trabajado solo, y ya os estoy lo suficientemente agradecido por haber llegado hasta aquí conmigo. Seguiré con esto sin vosotros — afirmó, no obstante, haciendo una pausa, antes de proseguir —. Pero… os prometo que, algún día, os haré una visita en la Jefatura y os llevaré la cabeza de Kira como regalo.

De entre todos los que esperaba que emitiesen alguna protesta, fue la voz de Light la que se alzó primero. A él sí que lo miró, un tanto sorprendido; no esperaba que, precisamente él, se indignase con su comentario.

—Pero, ¿qué dices, Ryuzaki? — replicó, apretando un poco los puños. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, demostrando tanto su desacuerdo como su firme determinación —. No estarás solo mientras yo esté aquí, contigo. Recuerda esta promesa.

—… Es verdad — concedió él, cuyo rostro se dulcificó ligeramente, aunque el único que pudo apreciarlo fue el propio Light —. Light se quedará aquí, conmigo, hasta que juntos atrapemos a Kira. El resto, deberíais volver todos a la Jefatura.

—¡Pero tú mismo dijiste que necesitabas la colaboración de la policía para resolver este caso! — exclamó el señor Yagami, avanzando un paso, para hacerse notar.

—Así es. Sin embargo, eso era cuando el objetivo de la policía era atrapar a Kira, actuando como una unidad — repuso Ryuzaki, alcanzando, distraído, un plato con un trozo de tarta —. Además, una vez hayáis renunciado, vuestra contribución al caso no podría considerarse colaboración policial, seríais poco más que meros civiles.

—Es… es cierto, no voy a negar eso. Aún así… — insistió el hombre, sacudiendo la cabeza, contrariado —. Hemos llegado hasta aquí, Ryuzaki. ¿Qué hay de nuestros sentimientos al respecto? Como mínimo, tenemos el derecho de decidir si regresamos a la policía o si continuamos en el caso, ¿no te parece?

—Hmmm… — murmuró el detective, entornando la mirada, con una ligera sonrisa —. Estoy de acuerdo, señor Yagami. Sea como sea, os ruego que toméis vuestra decisión ahora, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

Por supuesto, no esperaba menos del padre de Light. Pero, incluso con esas, la discusión se alargó un rato más, dando pie a que tanto Matsuda como Mogi se reafirmaran en sus intenciones de permanecer allí. El único que permanecía callado, sin dar una respuesta definitiva, fue Aizawa. Todo cuando sucedió a continuación de la conversación previa resultó una mezcla de malentendidos, un comportamiento bastante errático por parte de Ryuzaki con una falta absoluta de tacto, réplicas, y, finalmente, el abandono del policía, que decidió regresar a la Jefatura de forma definitiva, aún con la garantía del detective y Watari de subsanar monetariamente la falta de empleo de los colaboradores. Nadie parecía entender por qué había actuado de ese modo, casi parecía que hubiese incitado a Aizawa a abandonar el caso, con esa actitud. De todos modos, ninguno se lo replicó; asumían que alguien de su índole tendría sus motivos para hacer lo que hacía.

" _Comprender las razones que llevan a Ryuzaki a hacer esta clase de cosas no es que sea una tarea sencilla…_ ", se dijo Light, cuando el ambiente se hubo relajado lo suficiente para que pudiesen volver todos a trabajar. " _Entiendo que Aizawa haya reaccionado tan airado, puede que yo tampoco me lo hubiese tomado bien, en su situación. Sin embargo, desde mi punto de vista…_ " Dirigió una rápida mirada al azabache sentado a su derecha, con un largo suspiro. " _Lo único que intentaba era que nadie se sintiese obligado a permanecer aquí. Ni que Aizawa llevase la carga de arriesgar su vida con una esposa, una hija, y un bebé prácticamente recién nacido. Es mejor persona de lo que quiere hacer notar._ "

Con ese pensamiento en mente, sonrió para sí. No podía imaginarse un aliado mejor que él en la lucha por atrapar a Kira.

Al final de la tarde, incluso habían llegado al cuartel nuevos miembros que colaborarían en el caso de ahora en adelante. Wedy, una ladrona profesional, capaz de anular cualquier cerradura o sistema de seguridad, junto con Aiber, un experto estafador. Cierto era que se trataban de criminales, pero tampoco podían permitirse el lujo de escatimar en gastos; debían usar todos los medios disponibles para progresar con eficencia.

Esa noche, en la intimidad de la habitación, Ryuzaki fue quien tomó la iniciativa, en todos los sentidos. Después de un acalorado encuentro bajo las sábanas, que tenía casi como único objetivo despojarlos de todo el estrés que habían vivido durante el día, el detective tomó una toalla, acercándola al rostro y cabello de Light para secar los restos de sudor todavía presentes sobre su piel.

—Pareces exhausto, Light — murmuró el azabache, mostrando una tenue sonrisa en los labios, mientras terminaba su tarea.

" _¿Quién crees que tiene la culpa de eso?_ " Replicó el joven, en sus pensamientos, dejándose hacer. Se sentía demasiado agotado incluso para replicar.

—Ha sido un día muy duro, no sé ni de dónde has sacado las fuerzas. ¿Es que nunca te cansas? — musitó, sin embargo, inspirando profundamente.

—En absoluto, por supuesto que me canso, igual que tú. Aunque bien es cierto que tanta actividad de golpe despierta de nuevo mi entusiasmo… — posó sus orbes sobre los contrarios, con un gesto indescriptible —. Es simplemente que quería… — obvió la continuación, desviando ligeramente la mirada.

—Ya — esta vez, fue a Light a quien le tocó sonreír, acariciando el brazo ajeno con el dorso de la mano. Aún así, no pudo evitar componer cierta expresión de preocupación, que no pasó inadvertida para su compañero.

—Dime, ¿es que te preocupa algo? — inquirió, dejando la toalla a un lado para poder tumbarse a su lado.

—No. Bueno, sí… — el joven Yagami suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza, quitarse un par de ellas no haría mal a ninguno de los dos —. Últimamente pienso mucho en qué pasaría si tuviese ese poder, el poder de Kira. ¿Y si realmente lo tuve y no soy consciente? ¿Sería yo capaz de llegar al extremo de juzgar a mi libre albedrío criminales para purgar el mundo de maldad? — expuso sus ideas de seguido, sin detenerse. Quería pensar que él no era esa clase de persona —. Ya no estoy tan seguro, Ryuzaki. Parece evidente que el Kira de antes y el de ahora son distintos. Y la forma de actuar del original coincide alarmantemente con… lo que quizá yo haría. Estoy hecho un lío.

Ryuzaki escuchó con suma atención todas y cada una de sus palabras, con semblante serio, meditativo, una vez más como si analizase cada pequeño detalle al milímetro. Pero, tras ese instante de reflexión, cerró los ojos, negando un par de veces con la cabeza, en lo que se llevaba el pulgar a los labios. Se le notaba tranquilo, seguro de sí mismo; resultaba un tanto inusual verlo de ese modo.

—Si me hubieras dicho todo esto antes de tu encarcelamiento, habría estado cien por cien seguro de que mentías. Si me hubieras preguntado hace un mes que si me pareces la clase de persona que se comportaría así, habría respondido que sí, sin dudarlo un mero segundo — hizo una elocuente pausa, volviendo a cruzar miradas con el joven —. No es por lo que hay entre nosotros, no me interpretes mal. Esto podría haber ocurrido perfectamente en otro momento, y yo habría estado seguro de que se trataba de una trampa. Te habría seguido el juego — acarició su mejilla. A pesar de que sonaba frío en sus análisis, había cierta calidez al fondo de sus oscuros ojos negros —. Se trata, precisamente, de tu cambio de actitud. De pronto, suenas totalmente sincero, como si de verdad sintieras todo lo que dices. Soy capaz de percibir eso — agachó la cabeza, mordiendo con suavidad el dedo que aún mantenía entre los labios —. Quiero creer… que no eres Kira, Light. Y que si alguna vez lo fuiste, no eras tú mismo. Quiero creer que el Light Yagami que tengo ahora frente a mí es tu auténtico modo de ser. Eso es lo que he decidido.

—Pero, ¿y si Kira volviese a… poseerme, por decirlo de algún modo? — insistió el muchacho, conmovido, a pesar de todo, por las palabras del detective —. ¿Qué ocurrirá si, después de todo, resulta que sí era yo…?

Se vio obligado a guardar silencio cuando los labios del azabache lo callaron en un cálido beso, reduciendo sus quejas a un simple resoplido, antes de corresponder. Para una vez que era él quien sacaba a colación ese tema, parecía que el otro no estaba interesado.

—Lo único que sabemos a ciencia cierta es que ahora está por ahí, en alguna parte. Que tú fueses Kira o no, son meras hipótesis carentes de pruebas concluyentes — Ryuzaki hablaba de una manera que no admitía réplica alguna, y que alguien orgulloso como él admitiera esa falta de pruebas decisivas, decía mucho más que cualquier palabra de consuelo —. Centrémonos en atraparlo, por ahora, ¿de acuerdo? No tiene sentido que en este momento te preocupes por algo así.

—Ryuzaki… — casi desesperado, Light tomó las manos del detective entre las propias, mirándolo fijamente a la cara —. Sé absolutamente sincero. ¿Qué piensas?

El azabache se quedó, por breves instantes, en blanco. La duda sobre si ese joven era Kira siempre sería como una espina clavada en su costado, había demasiadas pruebas circunstanciales, demasiadas coincidencias en el modo de actuar del asesino y del muchacho que había conocido; alguna vez, había llegado a pensar que, lejos de ser teatro, todo aquello era una simple estratagema para ganar tiempo, que Light, osease, el "recipiente" del Kira original, aguardaba pacientemente hasta que las sospechas sobre él se disiparan, para así recuperar sus poderes. Sabía que nunca podría descartar esa posibilidad, en el fondo de su ser todavía albergaba sospechas. Pero no quería reconocer que era así. Por una vez, prefería confiar en lo que le dijese su corazón, antes que su cabeza. Y, aún con todo, era incapaz de quitarse de encima la sensación de que estaba mintiendo a Light con su respuesta.

—Confío en ti. Tú no eres Kira — se reafirmó, una vez más.

El joven Yagami exhaló un profundo suspiro de alivio, juntando frente con frente mientras dejaba que la tranquilidad que le infundían esas palabras lo llenase por dentro. Incluso si todavía no estaba plenamente convencido, aquello era todo cuanto necesitaba escuchar.

—Gracias, Ryuzaki — musitó, cerrando por fin los ojos, listo para abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

—No me las des… — repuso el contrario, agarrando las sábanas para taparlos bien a los dos, antes de acurrucarse, buscando la mayor comodidad posible.

Permaneció todavía unos cuantos minutos despierto, ocupado contemplando el apacible rostro durmiente del castaño, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Había muchas cosas a las que prefería no darle vueltas, cosas que sabía que sólo le causarían quebraderos de cabeza o que, incluso, podían hacerle daño, no solamente a él, también a Light. El detective de verdad quería creer en todo lo que había dicho. Si atrapaban al asesino y, además, descubrían qué métodos utilizaba para acabar con sus víctimas, tal vez encontrasen un modo de dejar todo aquello atrás.

Tenía las cosas claras, en ese punto. Investigar a la Yotsuba era el camino correcto, algo en su interior se lo decía. Tan pronto como atrapasen a Kira, todo terminaría.

Lo único que debían hacer, era tener paciencia.

* * *

 _¡Bueno! A partir de aquí, al habla la autora. Espero que os esté gustando el fanfic tanto como me está encantando a mí escribirlo.  
_

 _Quiero dar un pequeño aviso de que a partir de este capítulo iré publicando de manera más pausada. No por nada en particular, es que todo lo que he ido posteando ya lo tenía escrito de antemano y ahora me toca continuar. ¡Pero muy pronto habrá actualización! Si tenéis algún comentario, no dudéis en dejarme una review, porque me encanta recibirlas y tener el placer de leerlas._

 _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! ~_


	12. Día 54

**N/A:** Un **AU** es un **universo alternativo** donde las tramas y sucesos transcurren de forma diferente al canon original de la novela, película, serie o videojuego. Los personajes actuarán en consecuencia de estas modificaciones.

Esto es un fanfic **yaoi** con ligeros toques de **lemon** (nada particularmente explícito). Si no eres fan de este género, te recomiendo que no lo leas. También advierto que habrá capítulos exageradamente cortos en comparación a otros, que parecerán demasiado largos, a fin de hacer ciertos momentos de la trama más llevaderos.

 **Todos los personajes, objetos y organizaciones pertenecen a Death Note.**

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Día 54**

* * *

Fuera por suerte o por una simple metedura de pata, ya contaban con una buena cantidad de pruebas incriminatorias contra el Grupo Yotsuba, a pesar de que los acontecimientos recientes habían forzado a Matsuda a permanecer oculto en el cuartel, puesto que se suponía que estaba muerto, mientras que Mogi pasaba a cubrir su papel como mánager. Todo ello, sumado con las pesquisas de Aiber, que se hacía pasar por un detective contratado por la misma empresa, junto con las cámaras que había colocado Wedy por toda la sede, les proporcionaba material suficiente para encarcelar a los implicados, si así lo deseaban; aunque Ryuzaki no era partidario de hacer así las cosas, por temor a que el poder de Kira fuera transferido a otra persona una vez más, y tuvieran que verse obligados a empezar la investigación nuevamente desde el principio. Además, todavía no estaban seguros de cuál de ellos era el asesino, o mantenía contacto directo con él, por lo que actuar en esas circunstancias podía costarles que todos los esfuerzos hechos hasta el momento no hubieran servido para nada. Ese era uno de los motivos principales por los que se respiraba tensión e incertidumbre en el cuartel de investigación, junto con la reciente ausencia de Aizawa, que, aunque todos se esforzaban por ocultar, había pesado en el equipo.

Por otro lado, estaba Light, quien todavía pasaba, a veces horas del día, comparando las actitudes del antiguo Kira con el actual. Si bien era cierto que el detective había insistido en que no se preocupase más por el tema, era incapaz de dejarlo a un lado por razones que escapaban a su entendimiento. Resultaba irritante percibir tantas similitudes entre el criminal anterior y él, sentir que todavía había detalles que se le escapaban. De verdad quería creer que era incapaz de asesinar a tantas personas para después quedarse con la conciencia tranquila, incluso, de no recordar nada de lo sucedido. Llegaba a pensar que se estaba calentando inútilmente la cabeza con todo ese asunto, y que debía centrar sus esfuerzos en exclusiva en la Yotsuba, pero algo dentro de él necesitaba quedarse tranquilo, demostrarse a sí mismo que estaba equivocado, y demostrárselo también a Ryuzaki, del que sospechaba que aún no estaba totalmente convencido de su inocencia, aún con las palabras que le había dedicado cuatro noches atrás. Deseaba poder confiar en lo que le había dicho, pero todas esas sensaciones lo carcomían por dentro.

El movimiento a su alrededor lo sacó en seguida de su ensimismamiento. Parecía que aquellos siete — anteriormente ocho, faltaba uno de los miembros — habían convocado una nueva reunión, por lo que debían escuchar atentamente por si mencionaban detalles, por nimios que éstos pudieran parecer, que les ayudasen a esclarecer quién de entre todos ellos estaba a cargo de perpetuar los asesinatos. En pocos minutos, hablaron de muchas cosas, entre las cuales se incluía la muerte de la persona que faltaba a causa de haberse opuesto a las decisiones del grupo, hecho que sumió a quienes estaban escuchando todo en un pesado silencio, acompañado de un intercambio de miradas. Es decir, que si alguno de ellos se oponía a Kira, ¿simplemente los asesinaría? Cruel y despiadado eran palabras que se quedaban muy cortas para definir un comportamiento semejante.

Estaban ya preparados para cargarse a otro alto ejecutivo de alguna empresa rival, eso era lo que estaban discutiendo en ese momento. Tanto el señor Yagami como Matsuda se pronunciaron al respecto, queriendo intervenir para evitar otro asesinato; Light lo comprendía, tenían la posibilidad de evitarlo ante sus narices, no podían quedarse callados esperando a que se repitiese otra desgracia, de modo que, levantándose de su asiento, se sumó a las protestas de los demás.

—Ryuzaki, sé que eres contrario a actuar tal y como están las cosas ahora mismo, pero tampoco podemos permanecer de brazos cruzados viendo esto — señaló la enorme pantalla frente a ellos, frunciendo el ceño.

—De hecho, teníamos sus números de teléfono guardados, ¿verdad? — comentó el señor Yagami, alargando el brazo para tomar la lista —. Bastaría con llamar a uno de ellos.

—¿Se arriesgaría de verdad a llamarlos sabiendo que podrían alertar al resto de los presentes? — intervino el azabache, agarrando una rosquilla, para observarla con inexistente interés —. Lo siento, no puedo aprobar que hagan eso. Además, hace tan sólo tres días que Aiber ha entrado en contacto con ellos haciéndose pasar por detective, esa acción únicamente levantaría sospechas contra él.

—Es… es verdad, pero… — Matsuda alzó la voz, nervioso, intercalando miradas entre la pantalla y el detective sentado frente a él —. ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos, esperar a que maten a los que han mencionado?

—Sin duda, es una de nuestras opciones. La más segura, por el momento — asintió Ryuzaki, sumergiendo el dulce en su café, antes de darle un mordisco —. Si lo hacemos bien y tenemos paciencia, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que uno de ellos acabe delatándose como Kira, o como su confidente… Una vez ocurra eso, lo único que tendremos que hacer será tirar del hilo hasta atraparlo.

—¿¡Qué dices, Ryuzaki!? — exclamó el señor Yagami, en cuyo tono de voz de apreciaba una fuerte indignación —. ¡Dejar que mueran, sólo por asegurarnos! Es una locura, ¡lo que tenemos que hacer es parar esto aquí y ahora!

—Lo siento, pero estoy de acuerdo con mi padre — coincidió Light, no menos alterado, pero sí manejando la situación con más cautela —. Está claro que son asesinos, es decir… ¡hablar con tal frialdad sobre acabar con la vida de alguien! ¿Todavía no es suficiente prueba para ti?

—Para nada, aún tengo mis dudas — repuso el detective, con un breve resoplido. Qué complicado era hacerles entender su punto sin parecer indiferente ante el hecho de que estaban en juego vidas humanas —. No pretendo decir que esté mal tratar de evitar esas muertes, pero, a estas alturas, con demostrar que están relacionados con Kira, no es suficiente. Lo que necesitamos es exponer al asesino de alguna forma.

En eso tenía razón. Precipitarse en tomar una decisión, aunque fuera por una buena causa, sólo les daría problemas a largo plazo. Necesitaban tranquilizarse y buscar una solución alternativa, lo más rápido que pudieran, porque tampoco estaban dispuestos a dejarlos actuar. Guardando silencio una vez más, Light permaneció sendos minutos mirando la pantalla, reflexivo, tratando de buscar una vía de escape que les permitiese respetar las ideas de Ryuzaki y, al mismo tiempo, pararle los pies a la Yotsuba. Tenía el impulso de seguir la idea de su padre y llamar por teléfono a uno de ellos. Tal vez fuera arriesgado, pero se le acababa de ocurrir un plan que podía funcionar.

—Si Kira fuese uno de ellos, y nosotros llamamos por teléfono… tendríamos una oportunidad entre siete de hablar con el verdadero asesino, ¿me equivoco? — musitó, apretando con algo de fuerza los puños. Sintió nervios, repentinamente.

—Dos posibilidades entre siete — le corrigió el detective, dirigiéndole una mirada de repentina curiosidad. ¿Qué se proponía hacer?

—Mira… si vamos a arriesgarnos a que uno de ellos sepa que los estamos investigando, no tenemos otra que jugárnosla — repuso Light, intercambiando una intensa mirada con el azabache. " _Es la única manera…_ ", pensó, tomando aire, antes de proseguir —. Si no te importa, utilizaré el nombre de L.

—Supongo que nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de parecer — Ryuzaki resopló, señalando con una cabezada el teléfono que reposaba a su izquierda —. Ya que lo harás, utiliza este. Está hecho de tal modo que no pueda rastrearse la llamada.

—Muy bien — asintió el joven, desviando otra vez la vista hacia la pantalla, escrutando a cada miembro con particular detenimiento —. ¿Cuál de ellos creéis que no es Kira, pero que, sin embargo, tiene bastante voz y voto en las reuniones?

Salieron tres nombres al unísono, uno por parte de su padre, otro de Matsuda, y el último, de Ryuzaki. Así era complicado escoger, pero, ya que el detective gozaba de una buena reputación en cuanto a corazonadas se refería, prefirió hacer caso de su sugerencia, optando por Reiji Namikawa. Era un hombre de aspecto formal y serio, con el pelo largo hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, mirada fría y calculadora. Probablemente, el más indicado para entablar contacto con él y lograr que no levantase sospechas en el resto de los presentes. Light marcó su número lentamente, enfocando toda su atención en él a través de la imagen mostrada por las cámaras. En seguida vio cómo atendía su móvil, siendo esta la señal para empezar con su plan.

Fueron unos minutos de intensas negociaciones, de adelantarse a lo que el otro pensaba sin darle tiempo a reflexionar demasiado, ya que, si no medía sus palabras al milímetro, podía darle fácilmente razones para desconfiar. El trato que le ofrecía era muy simple, posponer las muertes de los altos cargos de las que habían estado debatiendo, además de servir de informador en adelante, con el fin de averiguar quién de todos era Kira; a cambio, todos, exceptuándolo a él, saldrían impunes de todos los cargos, pues no sería complicado alegar que el asesino los tenía bajo amenaza. A fin de cuentas ya había matado a uno de ellos por el simple hecho de querer oponerse, nada le impedía hacer lo propio con los demás si se sentía acorralado, traicionado, o en posibilidad de ser delatado. Aunque, por la conversación, todos en el cuartel acabaron deduciendo que nadie de la Yotsuba sabía quién estaba actuando como Kira.

Obviamente no esperaba una respuesta afirmativa por teléfono, así que en cuanto terminó de exponerle a Namikawa las opciones de las que disponía, colgaron. Pasaron sólo un par de minutos hasta que vieron los resultados, siendo estos altamente positivos para ellos; habían pasado de tener un par de días para evitar las muertes de dos personas, a un mes entero para investigar con plena libertad. Debían dar por hecho que Kira, si es que estaba entre ellos, cumpliría con lo acordado en la reunión. El joven Yagami no pudo sino suspirar, aliviado por la resolución. Aquello había sido muy arriesgado.

—¡Estupendo, Light, lo has conseguido! — exclamó Matsuda, acercándose para darle una amistosa palmadita en el hombro —. ¡Ha sido alucinante!

—Bien hecho, hijo — lo felicitó también su padre, en cuyos ojos brillaba la chispa del orgullo.

—Q-qué va, no ha sido para tanto. También hemos tenido algo de suerte, Namikawa podría haber sido Kira — repuso el joven, sonriendo, a su pesar.

—Eres demasiado modesto, Light — replicó Ryuzaki, girándose un poco para mirarlo de reojo —. Personalmente, me quito el sombrero. No sólo has logrado posponer las muertes, también has obtenido una fuente de información directa desde dentro — por un instante, sus ojos parecieron relampaguear —. Y, encima, se parece bastante a mi modo de actuar…

Hizo una larga pausa, que aprovechó para tomar un enorme cuenco de helado totalmente recubierto de sirope de chocolate. El castaño no sabía qué era lo que pretendía decirle exactamente con aquello, únicamente pudo esperar a que prosiguiera.

—Sí… ahora estoy convencido — continuó el detective, cogiendo un poco de helado con la cuchara —. En caso de que yo muriese, Light sería perfecto para heredar el nombre de L.

El silencio sepulcral que acompañó a esa declaración fue pleno por parte de todos los que se encontraban allí. Light creía estar seguro de poder escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón en ese momento, y el tiempo, por un instante, parecía haberse detenido al completo. Muchos pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, dudaba sobre cómo tenía que sentirse tras haber escuchado aquello. ¿Emoción, enfado, tristeza? Tenía la impresión de estar experimentando todo eso al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, la simple mención de que Ryuzaki pudiera acabar muerto le causaba un desasosiego mucho mayor que todo lo anterior mencionado. Con los puños apretados, se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura del detective, haciendo girar su silla unos grados para estar frente a frente, colocando sendas manos sobre los hombros ajenos. Algo de toda esa conversación estaba poniéndole los pelos de punta.

—Pero, ¿qué dices, Ryuzaki? Si… si eso llegase a ocurrir, es evidente que mientras estemos esposados, compartiremos el mismo destino — replicó. No pudo evitar mostrar un tono de inflexión en su voz, poniendo de manifiesto por un segundo ese amalgama de emociones —. Debemos centrarnos en atrapar al asesino. Ponernos en la peor de las situaciones no nos ayudará a avanzar ahora.

—Sí…, tienes razón — murmuró el azabache, llevándose el pulgar a los labios, a la vez que desviaba la mirada de los ojos marrones de Light. Apenas unos meses atrás había dicho algo como, " _si el primer y segundo Kira han establecido contacto, debemos asumir que yo no saldré vivo de esta_ ". Resultaba extraño admitir que le costaba acostumbrarse a ese repentino giro de los acontecimientos —. Perdóname. No sé por qué he dicho algo semejante.

—¡Resolvamos esto todos juntos, nadie más tiene que morir! — volvió a insistir Matsuda, tratando de contagiar a ambos un poco de su optimismo.

Aún así, el ambiente quedó algo ensombrecido después de eso. O quizá simplemente fue el carácter de Ryuzaki lo que se ensombreció; últimamente se había acentuado en él esa manía de no ser del todo sincero en las cosas que decía, en especial cuando atañían a Light. Había una razón por la que había sacado a colación el tema de la sucesión del nombre de L, y lejos de resultar por un motivo loable como tener confianza absoluta en el chico, era todo lo contrario. La ínfima parte de él que todavía sospechaba que era Kira quería comprobar si aceptaría el puesto como parte de una premeditada y estudiada actuación, que le permitiría no sólo tener un control absoluto sobre el caso, sino, por igual, manipular a la policía a su antojo como si de meras marionetas se tratasen. En caso de negarse — como, de hecho, había sucedido, acorde a sus cálculos —, de todos modos no descartaba completamente la posibilidad de que fuera todo fingido.

Lo peor era esa desagradable sensación de que el castaño, incluso con su torpe y poco creíble disculpa, conocía las intenciones detrás de sus palabras. Se negaba a creer que fuese tan ingenuo. Además, por el tono de su voz, percibía que algo lo inquietaba. Tal vez, a sus ojos, fuese como un crío cabezona que se aferraba a una teoría fallida como a un clavo ardiendo, por algo tan infantil como no querer admitir que no tenía razón. Que eso tuviese cabida a ser verdad…, lo ponía en extrema tensión.

Dedicaron el resto del día a idear un plan de ataque. Tanto el señor Yagami, como Light, estaban de acuerdo en querer seguir una línea de investigación que, a sus ojos, ponía en peligro absoluto la operación entera. Él prefería optar por algo más discreto, pero que les daría resultados casi inmediatos, y aquello lo conseguiría por medio de Misa, ni más ni menos. A pesar de las constantes protestas de su compañero, pudo convencer a la idol para colaborar con ellos, a fin de descubrir quién de los integrantes de Yotsuba era Kira. La resolución cada vez se sentía más cerca, y más distante al mismo tiempo, como una carrera a contrarreloj. Lo que más le interesaba, llegados a este punto, era averiguar de qué manera se perpetuaban los crímenes.

—Resumiendo… — concluyó Light, después de una tediosa charla en la que no había faltado el chantaje emocional por parte de Ryuzaki —. Pretendes que Misa, utilizando la entrevista de trabajo que tiene con la empresa, actúe para sonsacarles información, aprovechando el descuido que tuvo Matsuda. Y para ello, quieres preparar un guión con ella para asegurar que no cuenta nada que les induzca a sospechar. ¿Voy bien?

—Punto por punto — asintió el detective, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Y quieres, no sólo que apruebe esta operación, además que participe en ella — añadió el castaño, que se cruzó de brazos, mostrando creciente impaciencia.

—Sería de agradecer, ya que Misa, si quiere hacer todo esto, es sobre todo por ti — Ryuzaki repitió ese asentimiento, aparentemente indiferente ante sus afirmaciones.

—¿Puedes prometerme que Misa saldrá ilesa de todo esto? — la voz del joven Yagami adquirió un matiz bastante serio, mirando a su compañero con severidad.

—¡Aww, Light, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí! Ya me viste sacando a Matsu de aquel apuro, ¡soy una actriz de primera! — exclamó la rubia, haciendo un gesto con su índice y su corazón, a la vez que guiñaba el ojo.

—Ya la has oído, ¿no? Ella se ofrece. ¿Nos vas a dejar en la estacada? — el azabache le dio un suave codazo al universitario. " _Sé que no te parece bien, Light… Pero, créeme, es por el bien de la investigación. Nuestro único modo plausible de actuar ahora mismo. Si tuviera otro plan, no recurriría jamás a esto_ ", caviló para sus adentros.

—¡Porfa, Light…! ¡Quiero ser útil de alguna manera! Déjame hacerlo — Misa aprovechó para insistir también, juntando las manos y poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

—¿Acaso tengo otra? — la respuesta del castaño no podía sonar más molesta, aunque al menos era medio afirmativa. Tendrían que conformarse con eso.

Finiquitado otro asunto, dejaron el apartamento de la idol con la promesa de que regresarían al día siguiente a primera hora, había mucho que practicar antes de que ella y Mogi fuesen a la sede de la Yotsuba. Light no se veía convencido con ese plan, ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar cuán molesto estaba con el detective. Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, haciendo tensar la cadena y provocando que su compañero se viese en la obligación de hacer lo propio.

—Eso que haces está mal — sentenció, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, la mandíbula y los puños apretados.

—¿Lo que hago? — repitió Ryuzaki, abriendo al máximo los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo tengo que explicarte que no estoy dispuesto a manipular los sentimientos Misa para llevar a cabo una operación? — masculló, tirando un poco de la cadena que unía sus manos, provocando que el azabache diese un vacilante paso hacia él —. Y coaccionarme de ese modo para que os ayude… ¡Ryuzaki, no esperaba esto de ti, precisamente!

—Yo no te he obligado a nada — repuso el nombrado, rascándose la mejilla con el índice, como si no fuera con él. Aún si en el fondo, una creciente tensión le impedía sostenerle la mirada a su compañero —. Este es el método más eficaz para atrapar a Kira.

—¡A la mierda con Kira! ¿Tan poco te importa lo que yo tenga que decir sobre estos métodos tan poco ortodoxos de obligar a la gente a hacer las cosas a tu manera? — insistió el castaño, empezando a alzar la voz, de forma inconsciente.

—… Este no es un lugar apropiado para hablar de eso, Light — musitó Ryuzaki, esforzándose por mirarlo, antes de darle la espalda.

¿Pensaba de verdad escabullirse de una manera tan burda? El joven Yagami no cabía en sí de perplejidad, ese Ryuzaki evasivo no era al que estaba acostumbrado. Sus palabras durante la tarde regresaron a su mente como un cruel recordatorio, ensombreciendo su rostro mientras una terrible idea se abría camino en su cabeza. Esta vez no tuvo miramientos, lo agarró directamente del brazo, quizá con más fuerza de la que pretendía, y para asegurarse de que hubiera contacto visual directo entre ellos, lo arrinconó contra la pared. De esa forma, si le mentía, lo sabría a través de su mirada, o incluso si él era incapaz de sostener la misma.

—Me acusabas a mí de mentir, de fingir… constantemente. Todo cuando resulta que eres tú quien está siendo el embustero de los dos — no dudó en echarle directamente todo en cara, ni en demostrar su frustración por su comportamiento. Si le forzaba a aceptar el plan de Misa, era por un único motivo —. Ryuzaki, tú… tú no confías realmente en mí. Nunca lo has hecho del todo.

—Light, eso no… — empezó el detective, pero no pudo terminar. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Mentirle de una forma tan directa… simplemente no podía.

—Imaginaba que ni te molestarías en negarlo. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? "En cuanto le arrebate el puesto a L, la policía y otros servicios de alto prestigio estarán bajo mi control y tendré un dominio total sobre el avance del caso Kira. Seré prácticamente invencible" — recitó, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, palabra por palabra de lo que albergaba su compañero en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos —. ¿Piensas que sería capaz de convertirme en semejante monstruo, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?

La ansiada respuesta a esa pregunta se demoró segundos, minutos. Ryuzaki sintió un sudor frío acumularse tras su nuca, su corazón palpitar presa del pánico como nunca antes lo había hecho. No podía mentir, tampoco decir toda la verdad. Cualquiera de las dos opciones harían enfadar al joven ante sus ojos. Cualquiera de las dos haría desmoronarse la confianza mutua que habían depositado el uno en el otro.

Así que optó por bajar la cabeza, sin decir nada. Sabía que no era la mejor de las opciones, pero, arrinconado como se sentía, sin posibilidad de explicarse propiamente, prefirió eso que decir algo de lo que arrepentirse más tarde.

—Como suponía — Light lo soltó, dando un paso hacia atrás. Decepción, rabia, frustración… Su voz expresaba demasiadas cosas dolorosas —. Con un carácter tan infantil que se niega a admitir que sus teorías eran erróneas..., nunca serás capaz de atrapar al verdadero asesino — esta vez fue él quien rompió todo contacto, dándose la vuelta para regresar a la sala de investigaciones. Sin embargo, antes de empezar a caminar, añadió una última cosa:— Ahora veo que todo cuanto me dijiste no fueron más que palabras vacías.

Dio una zancada. Luego otra. La cadena empezó a tensarse, pronto el azabache también tendría que seguirlo, si no quería perder el equilibrio a causa de un tirón. Pero no fue el caso, ni siquiera se movió, salvo para apretar con inusitada fuerza los puños, al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

—En eso estás equivocado — repuso, con tanta calma y serenidad en la voz, que Light necesitó darse la vuelta otra vez para observarlo. Mostraba un rostro terrible en ese momento, lleno de angustia. A él nunca se le había dado bien expresar cómo se sentía, y en ese ámbito, lo llevaba todavía peor al ser incapaz de explicar exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente. Sólo tenía una cosa clara —. Nada de lo que te he dicho… han sido palabras vacías. Todo cuanto dije y sentí era tan real que me avergüenza admitir que tienes razón y aún tengo dudas sobre ti. Ya lo sabías, ¿no? Es la razón por la que no puedo quitarte aún las esposas. Pero eso no significa que te estuviera mintiendo, Light.

—Ryu…

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? Por eso quiero atrapar al de la Yotsuba. ¡Por eso estoy tan impaciente por acabar este caso! — quizá aquella fuera la primera vez que lo veía perder los estribos de una manera tan literal. Parecía fuera de sí —. ¿Quién crees que está más molesto, objetivamente? ¿Piensas que me divierte no poder creer que no eres Kira hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos?

Era tan simple, tan tajante. Light ni siquiera se había planteado esa posibilidad, que estuviera sufriendo por debatirse entre confiar en él incondicionalmente o creer las pruebas que lo apuntaban como el principal sospechoso. Podía ser el mejor detective del mundo, sí, pero no por ello perdía su dosis de humanidad, el ser una persona como otra cualquiera, asustada y dividida entre lo que le decía la lógica y lo que indicaban los hechos.

—Quiero atrapar al asesino. Quiero creerte. Quiero descartar todas las posibilidades. ¿Es que no te vale con eso? — murmuró, finalmente, agachando la cabeza entre los hombros, antes de echar a caminar —. Cuando eso suceda… seré el primero y el más feliz de admitir que estuve equivocado desde el principio.

En el momento en que ambos estuvieron a la misma altura, prácticamente hombro con hombro, se dirigieron una mirada de reojo. Estaban unidos por mucho más que la búsqueda de justicia, por mucho más que el deseo de atrapar a un asesino, y al mismo tiempo aquello era lo que había levantado un muro más grande entre ellos. Tenían muy claro que su siguiente jugada los llevaría a enfrentarse cara a cara con Kira, y que esta vez, pasara lo que pasase, lo harían juntos.

—Honestamente… — el detective esbozó una sonrisa llena de amargura —, ¿crees que lo que hay entre nosotros es… una mentira?

—… No — respondió Light sin más, con la voz ahogada.

—Entonces, quédate a mi lado, Light Yagami — sentenció Ryuzaki, quien retomó el movimiento, introduciendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos —. Quédate a mi lado y observa cómo encuentro al verdadero culpable de todo esto.

Con esas palabras, se dio por finalizada esa conversación. Qué poco tacto había tenido, qué ciego había estado; siempre le reprochaba a Ryuzaki su total falta de empatía para con los demás, todo para terminar haciendo lo mismo con él, exigiéndole como si fuese un robot que se olvidase de todo y simplemente se fiase de manera irracional de su palabra. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por ese afecto mutuo que sentían el uno por el otro? Ya debería ser consciente de que no era suficiente para disipar las dudas. Más importante, una parte de él creía que podía ser Kira, y aún así se había entregado a una relación que, de ser Light un asesino, lo exponía a un peligro constante. Que oportunidades para atentar contra su vida no le habían faltado, y a pesar de ello era capaz de mostrarse todavía sereno ante su compañía, porque, comprendió, le pesaba más su confianza que sus sospechas.

Quiso alargar la mano para tomar la ajena, pedirle perdón, decirle muchas cosas... Pero el azabache se alejó de su lado antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo, viéndose obligado a caminar tras él en completo silencio.

* * *

 _¡Ah, por fin! Por fin tuve algo de inspiración y terminé este capítulo, que al final se ha vuelto más "interesante" de lo que tenía planeado en un principio. Finalmente nos acercamos a la parte más guay del fanfic_ _— o al menos la que más voy a disfrutar escribiendo, heheh._

 _¡Una vez más, espero que os esté gustando! Intenté no hacerme muy repetitiva con los sucesos canónicos del manganime. Todo con tal de que se haga más ameno. ~ ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente, y no olvidéis dejar review! Me animan mucho._


End file.
